Through the Looking Glass, Yet Again
by ExtraordinarilyxInsane
Summary: Alice has escaped the Hookah she was trapped in during her last adventures. Who helped her out? Well, now she is wandering the streets of Univille with the last shard of Lewis Carrol's mirror. Able to switch bodies at any time, she may seem unstoppable. Her mission isn't the same as before. Find out what she's up to this time in another adventure of Alice.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Warehouse 13 fanfiction. Depending on reviews I may continue it. Hopefully you enjoy ^_^ Please review ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of the charactersassociated. I only own those of my creation if I bring any into the picture. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

Myka Bering brushed the dirt off her dress pants as she stood. Looking around, there was no sign of Pete, who just a minute ago, was fighting someone with a sword. Sounded interesting, but Myka thought she had better go save him before he got his ass killed. He was rather clumsy and everyone knew it.

She straightened her jacket and headed towards the grand staircase of the palace they had broken into to steal the artifact they were assigned. To their luck, someone else had arrived just before them and was now fighting them off with a sword. This artifact must not get away. Mrs. Fredric would be furious if Anne Boleyn's necklace was to be out of their grasp. From what they were told, if worn, the wearer would be able to charm anyone. They would become cunning and stop at nothing to get what they wanted. It sounded a little harmless, but would someone stop at murder to get what they wanted? Every artifact they hunted down was dangerous and needed to be kept out of society. That's what Myka and Pete were for.

"SECRET SERVICE!" she yelled as she turned the corner, flashing her badge to the woman with the sword fighting Pete.

The fighting stopped and both Pete and the woman looked at Myka like she was a mental patient.

"Really, Myka?" Pete asked, annoyance in his voice.

"What?" she asked. "I was just trying to help."

Pete rolled his eyes. "If she didn't stop with the sword fight, what made you thinks he would stop for Secret Service? She swung a sword at us."

Myka opened her mouth to object, but shouted Pete's name instead and pointed towards the woman who was stealing the artifact who had turned around and was running up the grand staircase, away from the team of two. Pete moved quickly and pulled out his Tessla gun and shot the woman with a bolt of electricity that stunned him, making him fall to the ground. Pete looked back over towards Myka.

"Thanks," he said, shoving the Tessla between his pants waist.

Myka nodded in response and headed over to the woman and looked down. She wondered who she was, but most of the time it's people who research about an artifact and discovers its hidden powers. They then hunt it down and plan to steal it. Why they always try to steal it on the same night that Pete and Myka is a mystery, but they always put up a fight. They believe they're going after endless wonder, but it only causes someone pain in the end. Everything has a repercussion.

Myka bent down and reached for the woman's pockets to grab the necklace, but shouted as a loud buzzing noise broke through her thoughts. She turned and looked at Pete, who was pulling out a metal box from his coat pocket. He opened it up and began to talk to it, but it talked back. Well, the person on the miniscule screen talked back.

"Please tell me you didn't let Anne Boleyn's necklace get away?" said the metal box.

"Artie," Pete said, walking over to Myka. "Don't you have any faith in us? I mean, we want to do our jobs, but if you keep…"

"Show me the necklace," Artie said, interrupting Pete midsentence.

Myka rolled her eyes yet again and realized her purple gloves were still in her back pocket and she took them out and put them on. She then bent over and reached into the woman's coat pocket and pulled out a string of pearls with a white letter "B" in the middle and held it up to the Farnsworth. Artie nodded in approval and ordered them back home to Warehouse 13 in South Dakota.

* * *

"Myka, I just don't understand why you get to drive and I don't," Pete complained on the way home.

Myka looked at Pete out of the corner of her eyes, but averted her gaze back to the road.

"It was a fifteen hour flight Pete," she said with a stern tone. "I slept; you didn't. That's why. I don't feel like being in a car accident today."

"Oh come on," he replied as if he was eight years old. "I'm not that tired."

Pete let out a yawn and stretched his arms, disproving his last sentence as Myka raised her eyebrows at him.

"All right," he said, resting his head on the head rest of the seat. "Point proven."

"Don't get too comfy," Myka said, her eyes never leaving sight of the road.

Pete shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, but Myka stopped the car and turned off the ignition.

"Welcome home," she said as she looked at Pete. He opened his eyes and moaned.

"We can't be there already," he complained.

"Pete," she began. "You're like a little child. You always want what you want and believe in the impossible."

"Impossible?" He asked. "Have you seen where we work? Is there such a thing as the impossible anymore? I mean, we just got Anne Boleyn's necklace that made people get what they want."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Myka said, getting out of the car. She pressed the button and the door to the old, creaky warehouse opened. They both stepped in and walked through the white tunnel that led to the main office. The door in front of them opened and when they stepped through, someone jumped out in front of them, making Pete and Myka both jump.

"Wanna see my new invention?" Claudia Donovan asked, but backed away when she saw the reaction of the pair. "Jumpy much?"

Pete looked at the teenager with disbelief. "In this job, you usually get jumpy when someone jumps out at you like that."

"Whoa," Claudia replied. "Hold your horses. I didn't really 'jump' out at you. I just.. I jumped from around the corner."

Claudia showed off her mischievous grin and unbuttoned her black jacked that hovered just above her waist, hiding a Hollywood Undead t-shirt. She tried to get Myka into wearing one, but it looked too… Teenager-ish for her and Myka shrugged it off. Claudia then knelt on the ground and tied the shoelaces of her black converse, stood, and buttoned the jacket back up.

"So?" she asked, but Pete and Myka looked confused. "My invention?"

Choruses of "yeah," "okay" and "sure" rang through the office as Artie stepped in from the door that led to the artifacts. Claudia rolled her eyes and headed over to the alien metal tube that led to the ceiling and picked up a cylinder that was made of the same material.

"This is it," she said, looking satisfied.

The trio in front of her looked around her, confused at the objects they were looking at. Pete was the first to speak.

"You made a…. ice cream maker?" he said, hopeful.

Myka, Artie, and Claud all glared at him.

"Of course it's not an ice cream maker," Myka retorted. "It's a… math cylinder? Something to do with math?"

Claudia shook her head. "Will you let me show you instead of making ridiculous guesses?"

Artie looked at Claudia, disappointed.

"You shouldn't use the things in the Warehouse to make new things," he said, demeaning her project. "And you shouldn't modify things that we have. Remember when you messed with your Farnsworth and it messed up everyone's when we could have really used them?"

Once again, like a teenager when a parent attempts to make a point, Claudia rolled her eyes.

"First, I was trying to make it so we could, you know, send texts, leave voicemails, things that people do nowadays. And it wasn't me that messed up everything. It was that projector thing that was going to end the world by showing those movies with that same actor in them."

Now it was Pete's turn to roll his eyes. "I can't believe you don't remember his name!" he said, highly insulted.

"Not like it mattered," Myka said. "It's over and done with and the world was saved from Dr. Doomsday or whatever it was. Besides, Artie's face got sent to every television that was tuned to that movie that day."

"Now THAT was a good day," Claudia said, laughing.

"That was the day you also met Tom," Myka said, a motherly gaze in her eyes. "Or was it Tim?"

"Doesn't matter anymore," Claudia replied. "He's gone now. Can I now show you this invention? Please, please pleases?"

Artie nodded. "As long as it doesn't blow up the Warehouse, I'm okay with it."

She jumped up and down and held up the cylinder.

"What if instead of having to use the zip line or wonder aimlessly through the Warehouse, we could send messages to someone down there from up here?" she asked, excitedly. "Well, I have made this possible. Presenting another new invention by Claudia Donovan!"

With that she lifted the cylinder to her mouth and spoke inside of it.

"Leena," she said clearly. "You are needed in the office. Please join us."

She closed the cylinder and placed it into the long tube and closed it inside. She pressed the green button and the cylinder sped through the tube and out of the office. Claudia headed toward the door that led to the zip line and motioned for the others to follow and they did. The door opened with a creak and Claudia's voice bounced off the walls of the Warehouse repeating her message over and over again.

"Didn't you make this once?" Artie asked.

Claudia nodded, sadly.

"The other one had a few… kinks," she said. "But I worked this one out! The only thing is…"

"How do you get the cylinder back up?" Pete asked as if he was psychic.

Claudia nodded and replied, "The only way I have right now is walking down there to get it. Or the person down there could bring it back up."

"I am not going back all the way down there," a voice beside them said.

Leena was walking up the stairs to the viewing area with them. She looked tired, but calm, peaceful and collected. She looked as if she had gotten enough sleep, but was still exhausted for some unknown reason.

"LEENA!" Claudia yelled and ran to the woman, hugging her tightly. "I see you got my message."

"I did, " she replied. "Now there had better be a very good reason why I ran from the section where all the containment items were to here in three minutes."

Claudia knotted her fingers together.

"I was just testing my new invention," she gave the reason innocently.

Leena shook her head, but glanced in Artie's way.

"Artie," she said really concerned. "There is something I need to speak to you about."

She looked worried as if something important was going on. Everyone knew Leena and could tell when something was wrong and this was one of those times.

"What is it, Leena?" Myka asked. She knew Leena wouldn't be worried over nothing, so this had to be huge.

Artie also looked at Leena and nodded. "What is it?"

Leena hesitated telling everyone, but she had to. Last time it happened, everyone had a chance at being killed, but they needed to be ahead of the game this time.

"It's…" but she was interrupted by Steve poking his head into the area.

"What's up, people?" he asked, a little too hyper.

"Steve!" Claudia ran up and hugged him too. They were partners and had been through so much together. Steve had actually died, but Claudia was using an artifact to keep him alive. Using artifacts were usually against the rules as each one could ultimately have a bad affect on the world, but the regents had given the okay. More specifically, Pete's mother, Jane, had given the okay. It was her fault Steve had died as she was the one that hired him to be undercover, but the other regents didn't really agree. They actually wanted to stop the metronome that Claudia was using, but they hadn't as of yet. They probably knew they may lose Claudia and Jane from the job if they did. Jane might convince Pete to stop as well and Myka had already left once. She could leave again, not as easily though. They had all been affected by Steve's death in a way where they all almost broke down completely. His murderer was gone now though, hopefully in hell where he belongs.

"Did you get it?" Steve asked, looking right at Pete and Myka.

They both looked confused and looked at each other.

"Get what?" they asked in unison.

"The necklace," he replied, agitated. "Anne Boleyn's pearl necklace that you went all the way to London for?"

"That necklace!" Pete exclaimed. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out one of the static bags that they use to contain the artifacts in for transportation.

Steve pulled out some purple gloves and put them on quickly, taking the bag from Pete. He opened it and poured the necklace out into his hands and looked at it admiring it.

"This necklace," he said. "This necklace has extraordinary powers. Did you know this necklace makes someone who wears it irresistible? Part of the reason Anne Boleyn married Henry VIII. He found her irresistible. Although, there are some people who are immune to its charm. Should we test it?"

Artie looked at him, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"I was kidding," Steve said, shoving the necklace back into the bag as sparks flew and a bright, white light flashed. "This necklace isn't going anywhere except for the necklace aisle of the Warehouse. Care to escort me there, Claud?"

Claudia nodded and began to head with Steve down the stairs, but stopped and looked at Leena.

"What was so important?"

Leena looked straight at Artie.

"The Caterpillar's hookah," she began. "You know you guys trapped Alice's soul in it the last time she escaped…"

Her voice trailed off and everyone looked at her, begging her not to say what was coming. They kinda knew from the look on her face, but no one would believe it until she said it.

"I was doing inventory," she stated. "The Hookah… It's not there."

* * *

"What do you mean 'it's not there,'" Artie said, storming back into the office.

Steve and Claudia abandoned the journey to the necklace aisle of the Warehouse and followed him, Leena right behind the trio in front of her and Pete and Myka following her.

"I was organizing everything, like you asked," she began to tell the tale. "I was placing it all on shelves and I just finished it. We should have the Hookah, but it wasn't in that pile. I don't know where it would have been if it was placed elsewhere, but it's not in that section."

Artie ran a hand through his hair and looked at everyone in the room.

"What are you doing just sitting there?" he practically yelled. "We have to find that Hookah. Do you not remember what happened the last time Alice got out?"

"Artie," Myka said calmly. "I'm sure it's somewhere in here. I mean, who brought it back into the Warehouse after we captured Alice?"

Pete raised his hand and took responsibility for that.

"Well, where did you put it?" Myka asked.

Pete began to look nervous.

"I threw it on the pile with the other containment items," he said, his voice shaking, but the joker part of him was gone from his voice and a serious person took over.

Artie glared at him, but Myka held up a hand.

"Okay," she said again. "So what if the Hookah isn't there anymore. It was only her soul trapped into it. Even if she got out, she doesn't have the mirror to trade bodies anymore. Could she even get into a body without the mirror?"

"I don't think it's possible," Artie said, a little relieved.

Steve froze and glanced around the room.

"What?" Pete asked, noticing Steve's appearance.

"The piece of the mirror she used last time…" he stopped midsentence.

"What about it?" asked Myka, looking more nervous.

"I filed it into the Warehouse," he replied.

"You mean, you didn't break the fragment like I asked?" Artie asked, angrily.

Steve shook his head.

"You told me to break it," he replied. "But you're the one that always states that we're not to destroy artifacts or use them to our advantage, so I put it on a shelf."

"Find. That. Mirror," Artie said, extremely angrily, glaring at Steve.

* * *

"I don't get why he's so mad at you," Claudia said through clenched teeth. "He can be so damn hypocritical. I mean, one day he's all 'we don't use or destroy artifacts' and now he's all 'why didn't you' blah, blah, blah."

Steve laughed at Claudia's imitation of Artie and turned down yet another aisle.

"This probably would have been faster had we taken the zip line," Steve said.

"And I said no," Claud stated. "I hope he suffers in anticipation of not knowing that it's there or not. Besides, chances are that the Hookah probably just got misplaced anyway. Pete doesn't know what he's doing half the time anyway. Probably thought he put it onto the pile, but really put it somewhere else."

Steve nodded, trying not to pay attention to what Claudia was saying and concentrating more on the aisle they were in. The things in the Warehouse tended to "act up" for better terms. If they came in close contact with some things, weird things would happen. All Hugo did was watched a spinning lamp-like thing and half his brain went dead. Pete touched a comb he knocked off and he got thrown into an alternate universe where he didn't even exist. He didn't want to imagine what could happen to them.

"Steve?" Claud said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he said, realizing she had been talking all that time.

"I asked where you put the mirror," she replied, concern in her eyes.

Steve shrugged her off and turned down yet another aisle.

"I put it somewhere I knew Artie wouldn't go down often," he said when they finally arrived and Claudia nodded in approval.

"The Christmas aisle," she stated, looking around at the artifacts it held. "I remember some of these. I mean, not that I went and captured them, but I remember inventory and there are some pretty neat artifacts here. Take this snow globe for example."

She picked up the snow globe from the shelf and admired it, turning it over carefully in her hand.

"What does it do?" Steve asked.

"What do you think?" she retorted. She then shook it and snow fell from the bottom of the snow globe and fell to the floor, covering it with ice.

"Whoa," Steve said, taking a step back, trying not to get caught in the ice.

"I know, right?" Claudia said. "I use to use this baby to cool down drinks when working in the Warehouse. Nifty little thing."

She threw the globe into the air and caught it effortlessly and stuck it in her coat pocket.

"This will come in handy. Now, where exactly did you put the mirror?"

"I put it next to the last item placed in this section before Alice escaped," he replied, talking a few more steps into the aisle.

"That would have been..." Claudia paused and thought for a minute. "Rudolph's Red Nose!"

Steve looked back at Claudia and realized exactly how much Claudia reminded him of his sister he couldn't protect. He was going to protect her though. It was the least he could do, right? He watched as Claudia ran to the other end and stepped up to one of the shelves. She pulled out her purple, rubber gloves and pulled them onto her hands before picking something up off the shelf.

"Poor Rudolph," she exclaimed. "Now who will light the way for Santa for all the good little boys and girls? Ah, oh well."

With that she chucked the sphere somewhere behind her and Steve dove onto the floor to catch it.

"Do you realize what you could have started had this broke?" She asked her, frustrated.

Claudia shook her head in response.

"Me either," Steve replied. "But let's not take any chances."

He gently placed the red nose back onto the shelf and looked beside it. He frantically pushed items from one side of the shelf to another, looking for the mirror that wasn't there.

"It's not here," Steve said, disbelieving his own words.

"I know I'm going to sound like Artie," Claudia began. "But what do you mean it's not here? It has to be here. Where else would it be?"

Steve shook his head and began to search the other shelves of Christmas items, hoping that someone had just moved part of Lewis Carroll's mirror, but he knew somewhere deep down that it wasn't true. It was gone and there was nothing he could do besides hope that Pete and Myka had more luck in finding the Hookah than Claudia and he had.

* * *

"The hookah was just lying there," Steve heard Myka's voice. "How would it have even gotten there?"

Artie shook his head and held a strange device up to the hookah.

"Is the evil demon spawn still in there?" Pete asked anxiously.

"If you and everyone else shut their trap, I would be able to tell," Artie snapped and the room got quiet.

After a few minutes of Artie running the strange device over the hookah, he threw it to the side.

"It's empty," he finally said, angry with himself and everyone else. He then turned his attention to Claudia and Steve.

"Please tell me you have the mirror," he said, hoping like hell that they had it, but allowed his face to drop when Claudia shook her head.

"Well," he spoke again. "Alice is out again. We have to find her."

"That's obvious," Leena said. "But how are we going to do that? Last time she kept body jumping on you guys. She was even Myka at one point and that almost landed her dead."

Myka nodded, remembering the feeling of being trapped in the mirror. It was devastating and as if she was trapped for all eternity to a life of unhappiness. She saw what had happened that drove Alice mad in the mirror. Her mother being killed in front of the mirror and being trapped in the tomb, forced to watch it replaying over and over again. Myka imagined it was enough to drive anyone mad, including a little girl.

"She's just a child," Myka stated, but Artie shook his head.

"She's a vile, cunning, murderous kid," he retorted. "Death is her mission and she won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"How do we find the psycho?" Pete asked, trying to break the tension.

"Last time we knew the mirror had been removed from the Dark Vault and got that ping thing going on," Claudia replied, not really answering the question.

Artie didn't say anything. Instead, he sat at his computer that was as old as a dinosaur and clicked away at the keys in front. Claudia attempted to lean over his shoulder to watch what he was doing, but he shooed her away quickly. More clicking of the typewriter-like keys persisted in trying to find the young girl who could very well kill them all.

After about fifteen minutes, a ping echoed through the office and Artie became pale.

"She's here," he said with a shaky voice. "She's here in Univille, somewhere in town."

The room became silent yet again. There was nothing that anyone could say that could break this tension. Who knew what the wicked girl would do this time. She could be hurting someone right now and there was nothing the team could do to stop her as of right now.

"That doesn't really answer how we find her," Steve pointed out. "She could be anywhere, anyone. Sure, Univille is a small town, but there are a lot of people. Is there anything we can do to narrow it down?"

Pete looked up from the floor with a smile on his face.

"Look for homicidal maniacs?" he said, joking. "That's what she is and always will be."

Myka shook her head. She was always the type of person to see good in people rather than evil and she knew, somewhere, there was a little girl that wanted nothing more to live a normal life of a girl, but had that future ripped out of her hands. She wanted nothing more than to give the girl what she wanted, but things were difficult. How could she when all Alice wanted to do was murder someone any chance she got.

Then it hit her. Last time, she wasn't killing at random. Alice was going specifically towards people who Artie were close to. What if they could set a trap like last time? Would she fall for it yet again? It almost cost them their lives, but she got caught. Which would be worse, someone on their team dying or Alice on the loose.

Myka shook her head. She couldn't think about one of her team locked in the grips of death, forever consuming the flames of Hell. Were they doomed to Hell was another question that ran through her mind. Through everything they have done, people had been hurt. Some, like Steve, had died, but they had saved countless others. Who could forget that? Surely they could get into the pearly gates of heaven for that, right?

Artie watched Myka with a curious look on his face. She noticed, but kept her mouth shut. The plan she was drawing up in her head was too dangerous for everyone, including Artie. She couldn't offer him up like a pig on a platter for Thanksgiving or any other holiday. She shook her head again and came back into the conversation.

"… and use this hookah thing to trap her again?" she heard Claudia say, but Artie kept shaking his head at her. "Why not?"

"You're missing a vital part," he told her and looked at Myka. "How are we going to lure her in?"

His eyes burned Myka with fire, urging her to spill her ideas. She finally took a deep breath and let it out.

"I have an idea," she said quietly, looking back at Artie. "None of you are going to like it, least of all, you."


	2. Chapter 2

Artie took a deep breath and looked at Myka.

"When have I ever really liked any of the plans you guys come up with?" he asked, laughing on the inside. On the outside, he was slowly taking deep breaths, trying to control his anguish. Alice was loose again and there was no telling what would happen within the next few hours. They could all be dead.

"Well," Myka began. "Remember how last time, Alice was after people close to you? What if…"

Myka was quickly cut off by Artie, who was shaking his head and held up his hand.

"No," he immediately said. "It is way too risky. I won't do that to you. Last time Vanessa was almost killed on top of her already being…"

Artie couldn't think of the right term, but Claudia spoke up. She was the type of person to offer her input whether or not someone wanted to hear it.

"Body jacked?"

Artie nodded in response. There was nothing he hated worse than putting people he cared about in danger. After Sykes blew up the Warehouse, he saw these people dead or captured in one way or another. Could he go through the thought of it happening again? Father Adrian was already on his case about using the astrolabe to undo the deaths of many of the agents here in this room. Was he able to use the astrolabe if needed a second time? He had apparently released a terrible evil the first time, but he had yet to see the affects of it. Where was it? Would he ever be able to go back and undo the day he had taken away to save the Warehouse and everyone else? Looking around the room, he knew that answer. He wouldn't; he couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it, these people here were the closest people he had to family. He couldn't lose them.

Thinking back to that day, he knew what he did was right. Not just for the fact that he saved his agent's lives, but also because hope had returned to the world as in the explosion, Pandora's Box was destroyed, which in the bottom of the box was hope. Hope was destroyed and riots began everywhere. Could things go back to that? No. There was no way he could allow that. The astrolabe was hidden and would remain that way.

He shook his head, attempting to clear it to focus on the task at hand. Where would Alice be since she was free?

"Where would she be?" he asked aloud to himself. "Alice… Lewis Carroll… Mirror… Wonderland…"

Myka's face lit up in the way it did whenever she had an idea, but again, Artie shook her head.

"I'm not interested in anything that would harm someone in or out of this room," he told her, but her look didn't go away. Instead, she kept looking at him until he asked her what it was she was thinking.

"The fair," was all Myka said and Artie understood.

"A real life wonderland," he said, grabbing his bag and heading towards the door, all except Leena following him.

"What is going through your mind?" Pete asked, confused as ever. "And where are we going?"

"Did your brain not process their telepathic conversation?" Claudia asked as a joke. "Yeah? Me either."

"The fair in Univille," Myka replied, turning around to see the trio in the backseat. "Think about it. If Alice escaped the hookah and the Warehouse, she's still just a child. Where would she be? Where would you be?"

Pete and Claudia both gave different answers at the same time.

"The fair," said Pete.

"On a computer," was Claudia's answer.

Myka rolled her eyes and turned back to the front of the car and looked out the window. She hoped to hell they weren't too late and that no one was hurt, but knowing Alice, there was no way of knowing until they showed up and checked things out. They weren't even really sure if she was there, but it was a start. She could be in any body and they would be at a huge disadvantage, but they had to try. There was no telling what she would do if they either didn't try or all died trying.

"Hey, Claud," Steve finally spoke up from the cramped backseat. "Alice is a bit psychotic and you spent time in a mental institution…"

Claudia smacked him jokingly on the arm as a response. She knew he was joking but she also knew it to be true that she and Alice had some similarities. Where Alice had watched her mother die, Claudia had witnessed her brother's disappearance due to the use of an artifact. Reticus' compass was used as Joshua was attempting teleportation. However something went wrong and he had been haunting his old lab as a ghost-like being. Every time he appeared, it hurt Claudia to the point where she could have died. Claudia thought she was going crazy as everyone told her Joshua had died, so she checked herself into the institution and made it her goal to track down Artie to fix things. Artie saved them both though, so the psychotic part of the similarities was not present. She wasn't mental. She was just a worrisome sister who needed her brother back and now that he was back, he has always been away for some kind of business. Steve was the person she was close to now.

"The fair should be around this corner," Myka said as Artie was questioning where exactly it was. Myka had pulled out her blackberry and used Google to find its location as Univille was a rather small town. It was unusual that any kind of fair or circus event would appear in the little town in South Dakota.

Artie turned the wheel and low and behold, there it was. A crowd of families filled the street, cars were parked everywhere and lights flashed an assortment of colors making it impossible for them to move anywhere.

"I didn't even know there were this many people in Univille," Pete said in disbelief.

"There aren't," Artie replied. "Some must be following the circus or something to that affect. There are hardly this many people in South Dakota alone. I'd need to look at the Census to be sure though."

"It's okay, Artie," Pete spoke again. "I believe you."

Artie rolled his eyes and began to speak again.

"There is no way we can find Alice in this mess," annoyance rang through his voice.

"We have to try," Myka said, comfortingly placing a hand on Artie's shoulder. "Maybe she's not after you. Maybe she has something else on her mind?"

"What else could a child locked in a hookah have on their mind besides going after the one who put them there?" he asked more angry than annoyed.

"Technically, dad, I put her in there," Claudia spoke up. "So, if anything, she should be coming after me."

Artie looked in disbelief, but recognized it to be true. Although they had all held a part in her capture, Claudia was the one that pointed the hookah at Alice as it sucked her soul into the tomb they thought would be forever, but it obviously wasn't. Everyone in that car wished they knew what Alice was doing, but they couldn't. They could only sit as waiting ducks for Alice to do something.

"Myka, Pete," Artie said the names of his co workers. "Go one way and see if you see anything unusual. Claudia, Steve, go the other way.

"And if we see something unusual?" Pete asked. "We are at a fair. There's unusual everywhere you turn."

"You know what I meant," Artie reprimanded him and the four climbed out of the car. "I'll try to find a place to park and meet you guys.

"Why did you even have this idea?" Pete asked Myka. "It's crazy here. You can barely take two steps! How are we going to find Alice?"

"Stop acting like a kid," Myka replied, looking around for any hint of a disturbance.

There were children everywhere, running around and jumping. Some were begging their parents for some money to play some game, activity, to go on a ride, or to spend it on food that was sure to ruin their supper. Myka glanced around the area, knowing hope on this mission was lost. There was no way of knowing who exactly Alice was at the moment. In fact, it had always been near impossible to tell which body she was busy possessing and Myka didn't understand why they tried at all. It felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders as they continued onward through the crowd.

"Pete," she began. "Do you feel that?"

She turned to see Pete, but he was away standing at a booth, watching the participants shoot water out of a toy gun, making their boats race to the top of the platform. A loud explosion of noise rang through the area as someone made it to the top before the timer ran out. Pete looked excitedly at the game then came running back to Myka.

"Can I play?" has asked as if he really was a child. "Please please please?"

Myka looked as if she had stepped into a different world, but she felt something else as well. She felt responsible for Pete and a motherly attraction covered her eyes like a blanket. She shook her head at Pete and grabbed his hand.

"So, sweetie," she said, walking deeper into the crowd. "Those games are always rigged anyway. No one ever wins."

"But mommmmmmm…" his voice dragged on, complaining about not getting his way.

The duo walked up to the Merry-go-Round and Myka looked back over at Pete, not releasing his arm.

"Now here you go," she said. "Here is a safe ride you can get on. I'll meet you8 at the exit."

She lightly pressed a five dollar bill into his hand and pushed him lightly towards the entrance. He turned around to protest getting on such a childish ride, but Myka was persistent. She headed toward the exit after being sure he was safely on a horse of his own and waited. She pulled out her phone when the ride began and waved every time Pete passed by. Another woman stepped beside her, calmly watching in silence. The woman moved around uneasily making Myka uncomfortable. There was something about her that made the hair on the back of Myka's neck stand, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She then shook her head and tried to focus on Pete, who was waving around and then tried to stand on his horse.

"Pete!" she yelled over the noise. "Sit down right this second!"

She couldn't hear Pete's reply, but he sat down and the woman beside Myka began to speak.

"Children," she said. "You love them to death, but they don't always listen."

Myka laughed and nodded in response.

"That's so true," she replied not knowing what else to say.

"But when they grow up," the stranger continued. "Or if they lose you, they realize you were right and they will miss you and recognize that you won't always be there for them, no matter how much you love them."

Myka began to object right then.

"I'll always be here for him," she argued. "He's my…"

Myka stopped and recognized what she was about to say and looked over the railing at Pete who also looked confused. When she looked back, the woman she was talking to was gone. Myka turned around and ran away from the Merry-go-Round a bit, looking in the crowd for the woman Alice was just possessing, but there was no sign of her. She had disappeared and Myka lost her chance. Alice now knew that the Warehouse knew she was out of the hookah and after her. Then, Myka saw her.

She wasn't rushing away, but Myka still pushed through the crowd, trying to catch up to her. The carousel had stopped and she could hear Pete calling her name behind her, but that wasn't the issue. She needed to catch this woman. She needed to catch Alice. The dangerous and troublesome girl could not be allowed to wonder freely through the city, hurting whoever she liked. It had to end.

She finally caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. Myka managed to turn her so the woman was lying on her back with Myka holding her hands by her side making her unable to move. Pete caught up to her holding out the Farnsworth while he ran. He was out of breath, but he tried to press through it.

"Myka," he said, breathing heavily. "Did you get her?"

"She's right here," Myka replied, not relaxing her grip, but she looked down at her, knowing she had lost.

"Mommy!" a voice called behind her.

Myka removed her grip and stood u, holding out her hand to the other woman, who refused it and stood on her own. She then walked over and hugged the little girl.

"Secret service," Myka explained, holding out her badge. "I thought you were someone else. I'm terribly sorry."

A crowd began to form around Pete and Myka that began to look hostile. Food and winnings such as toys and small trinkets were dropped on the ground and the circle started to close in on the two. They seemed doomed.

"Steve," Claudia called out over the noise. "There's nothing here."

She was tired of walking around for what seemed like hours. It was hopeless here and they weren't going to find anything useful in this crowd. It was too loud and crowded to find anything useful in terms of locating Alice. How could they when they had absolutely nothing to go on.

Steve stopped and looked around the area, but saw nothing. Something in the air seemed wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked at the ground, thinking to himself about the surrounding area and a way to narrow things down, but it seemed impossible for him to think. Something was clouding his mind and he shook his head and looked back up at Claudia.

Claudia wasn't the same. There was something about her that made Steve's heart pound in his chest, When he looked at her, he felt the presence of his sister, Olive, who had been killed by stray bullets of a gang shooting years ago. Although Steve wanted to protect her, he was unable. Her death was something that had affected him every day since and he had tried to let things go and was still in the process of trying to see things from a different perspective. His mother, whom he had recently just started to speak to again, has been talking to him about letting the past go, letting Olivia's shooter go from his mind and think only about Olivia and how she should be happy and at peace now. He wanted so hard to believe it.

"Stevie!" Claudia cried and jumped against him and into his arms. "Come on! Let's go play some games! Maybe I can win you a stuffed animal!"

Steve looked and saw Claudia, but everything about her reminded him of his sister. He tried to keep his cool and focus on the assignment of finding Alice, but it was impossible when his sister was here. Everything about Claudia resembled his sister and Steve knew she wasn't Olivia, but still felt the brotherly love and protection over her. He didn't know why, but he wanted to do nothing but make her happy, so he nodded and accepted the hand she held out, leading him further into the crowd.

They headed over to a booth where the contestant threw a ball to knock down some pins located a few feet ahead. Although people knew they would never win, people tried it anyway. Maybe the pins were glued to the stand or maybe people were just really unlucky, but the booth made money and gave very little prizes away.

"Can I borrow some money?" Claudia asked with the puppy dog look in her eyes. How could Steve resist.

He pulled out his wallet and passed a five dollar bill to the handler and looked back at Claud.

"This is the only time," he said attempting to sound stern, but failing miserably.

"Girls," the holder said, straightening his red and white stripped jacket. "They love these games; especially the younger ones.

Steve nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to Claud, but the handler kept speaking.

"I know I did when I was a young girl. My mother wouldn't bring me here often."

Steve looked confused, but kept his attention on Claudia.

"Knock them down, Olivia" he shouted, cheering her on.

He stopped shouting and shook his head. Had he really just called Claudia by Olivia? He wouldn't do that, would he? But he did. He shook his head again and looked back at Claudia who was about to throw the ball, but instead dropped it to the ground and looked back at Steve. They had been under a trance and they knew it now. Something had made them forget why they were there and what had been going on around them. They became a part of the crowd, blending in to the nothing that surrounded them.

"What just happened?" Claudia asked Steve, looking mighty confused.

"I'm not sure," he replied, looking confused as well.

He then realized the conversation between him and the handler and turned to locate him, but he was gone. Alice had escaped as a man who Steve wouldn't be able to recognize amongst the other people leading the booths here. They were all wearing the same uniform of red and white striped shirt and black pants and Steve wouldn't be able to identify the man if he was standing right beside him.

Claudia pushed past Steve knowing what he was thinking, but not ready to give up. They had to find Alice. If not, who knew what would happen to the hundreds of innocent people here or the millions across the world. Claud threw her hands up in the air, giving up at the task. There was no way they would find her here or like this.

Just as she raised her hands, there was a loud rise in voices coming from the other side of the booths. Steve didn't waste any time and climbed over the counter and pushed past the tent's material to get there. Claudia pursued him, not really liking the scene on the other side.

Pete and Myka were back to back in the middle of a circle of people that was closing in on them quickly. Both had out their Tessla's and were trying not to blast at the crowd, but gave up when a middle aged woman grabbed Myka's hair, pulling her to the ground. She let out a cry and Pete turned, pulling his trigger, sending a lightning bolt into the woman's chest making her fall to the ground unconscious.

It didn't matter. Although the woman was unconscious, the crowd still moved closer and closer. Steve thought of what he and Claudia could do to help, running through a million possibilities in his head, but none of them ended well. Maybe he and Claud could begin blasting people from the outside of the circle? But then where would that put them? It wouldn't do Pete and Myka any good if all four of them were trapped or beaten. Then someone put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, turning around, pointing his Tessla right at Artie, who took a step back with his hands in the air in surrender. Steve lowered his gun as Artie reached out and quickly pressed something into the palm of his hand. He knew then what was going to happen.

He took a step to his side and passed two of the ear plugs to Claudia and then began to try to make his way to the middle of the circle. He ended up pushing people down in the process. When he made it, he passed ear plugs the other two agents, quickly stuck his in, and pulled out his Tessla again. He looked back at Artie as soon as he knew that Pete and Myka had their plugs in safely and nodded.

Artie reached into his bag and quickly pulled out two miniature cymbals and hit them together creating a loud pitched noise that made everyone cringe; everyone except those with the ear plugs in. Pete, Myka, and Steve then pushed their way out of the circle and made their way to Artie and Claudia and all five of them headed in a direction away from the crowd.

When they were finally clear of the crowd, Artie stopped and turned to face his agents, out of breath.

"What happened?" He asked, in between breaths.

"It was weird," Steve replied, trying to think of a way to really describe it.

"It was weird," Myka repeated. "I kept having this thought of…"

She broke off, not really wanting to explain it, but the look from Artie demanded the reasoning.

"It felt like Pete was my son," she finally told them. "I was happy. It was family oriented. Then this woman came and spoke to me while Pete was on the carousel and it was Alice really. I ran after her and tackled her and Alice was gone. I tackled this woman who was innocent and the crowd formed."

"It was like that for me too," Steve reassured her. "I called Claudia..."

He paused not wanting to say her name again and give into the pain it would cause him.

"It's okay," Artie said, not really knowing what else to say.

"What was it, though?" Claudia asked. "I mean, I felt like I was 10 again and all I wanted to do was play a game. Which, by the way, you paid that man for a game and I never got to play. Can we go back?"

"Aw, man," Pete said. "Myka got pictures of me on a kiddie ride. If you ever show them to anyone…"

Steve looked at Claudia strangely and shook his head, smiling. At least when things got tough here, you could always count on Claudia or Pete to make a joke out of a horrible situation. They knew how to make anyone laugh or smile when they least wanted to and that was why they loved each other. Everyone had their own personality they brought to the team, making them family, but there was only one more question to answer.

What now?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know this chapter is about half the size of the previous two, but it felt like a good place to leave off and leave you wondering what happens next. I also know someone suggested what happened in this chapter in a review, but I also already started writing this chapter before that review was published. Glad we had the same idea though ^_^ Hope you like it.

Artie took a deep breath and faced his agents. He knew Alice had been here, but something else was here too. Something had made his agents act weird. Myka was thinking Pete was her son and Steve thinking Claudia was actually Olivia? How could it be? What was causing it?

"Artie?" Myka finally broke through his thoughts.

He nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't say a word.

"Was it an artifact?" Claudia asked again, having him actually hear her this time.

He didn't answer, but looked again at his children, but shook his head. They were his agents, not children, but he felt drawn to them. Something was pulling him closely to them, but he wouldn't have children. The only woman he could see himself with was Vanessa and she was nowhere to be found, not to mention the fact that they went on a few dates, but nothing as serious as having children had ever popped up. Were they not too old to have children? Artie had no idea. Instead, he looked back at his children in front of him.

"Do you guys want to play any games?" he asked as he pulled out an old leather wallet and looked in it for cash.

Myka looked confused as Pete, Steve and Claudia nodded their heads. Artie found no cash, but instead a credit card, which he took out and began to head towards the guest services booth for the ATM. He stood in line and reprimanded Claudia and Pete as they began to argue about who would win the most games or win the biggest prize. It really didn't matter what they were arguing about, but something was wrong.

Myka stepped up to Pete and slapped his hand.

"Are you all crazy?" She asked. "We just had a moment like this. What is going on?"

Artie looked at Myka lovingly, but took a step forward, not doing anything about her acting strangely. It was strange to see her stand out like this. She was usually the quiet, nose stuck in a book type person, but this was different. She was speaking out and hoping others would listen. Would someone listen to someone who hardly speaks out?

"Guys," she said. "Something is making you do this. Artie, we're your agents and you're acting as if we're your…"

She stopped and realized something.

"It is an artifact," she said. "There's some artifact doing this. There has to be! Artie, please hear me out."

Artie looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Myka, dear," he began. "I have no idea what you're talking about and honestly, you're making it hard to believe anything you're saying. Can you please just relax and have fun?"

Myka rolled her eyes.

"Says the man who always has a huge stick up his ass," she replied, challenging him. That seemed to have gotten his attention.

Artie's eyes got wide with the comment as if he realized where he was and what he really needed to do.

"Myka," he said while she looked at him cautiously. "Thanks."

She then looked at him as if he was crazy, but her look calmed when she realized he was back. She jumped up to him and hugged him tightly.

"But I don't always have a stick up my ass," he said, trying not to laugh. "Do I?"

Myka laughed at that and stepped back a little.

"It has to be an artifact, doesn't it?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

Artie nodded and replied, "I don't see what else it would be, but we don't know anything other than it makes people…"

He paused, not really knowing how to explain it.

"Making people think that they're a happy family?" she tried to finish for him.

He nodded knowing that that was a single way to put it, but there had to be more. People were about to attack Pete and Myka all for what; for knocking a woman to the ground by mistake? That was all they did and people were ready to kill over that.

"Do you know of any artifacts that can do this?" She asked, not knowing any off the top of her head. She was really hoping that Artie knew as Claudia would be the other person to ask, but she was indisposed right now.

Artie looked around as if he was searching for something, but really he was searching his mind for the answer, but nothing came to mind. He had looked through the catalog on the computer so many times and had almost memorized every artifact there, but nothing came to mind that could do this.

"I don't know," he finally said. "I should know, but I don't. The only other person who would know is Claudia."

Artie looked at Claudia who was still arguing with Pete. It appeared as if there was no way she would be able to tell them anything that had to do with artifacts, but they had to try. Myka stepped up to her and put her hands on Claudia's shoulders, turning Claud to face her.

"Claudia," she began. "We need your help. We need you to remember. In the lists of artifacts, is there one that can make someone want to protect those they love?"

Claudia looked at Myka then turned her gaze to Artie.

"Daddy," she said, her voice quivering. "This woman is scaring me."

Artie began to look at Claudia as if she was his daughter again, but shook his head to snap out of it.

"Claud," he told her gently. "We need you to think. Please."

She shook her head, not wanting to do anything that had to do with this situation, but she was a child. She would try to get what she wanted in return for what they wanted.

"Let me play a game and I'll try to think," she said with a sly smile upon her face.

Artie looked at her like she was crazy, but realized in her mind, he was her father. He had no choice but to play along if they were to figure anything out, so he nodded, giving into the little girl's demand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bit of cash and pressed it into the palm of Claudia's hand.

"Not fair," Pete said, getting jealous. "Why does she get to play something while Stevie and I just watch?"

Steve looked at Pete like he was crazy when he called him "Stevie."

"Really?" Steve asked, annoyed. "Does anyone care that I don't like to be called Stevie?"

Claudia laughed and shook her head.

"To me, you'll always be Stevie," she said giving him a huge, bear-like hug.

He hugged her back, but still kept going on about how he really disliked the name.

The group laughed as they headed over to a booth of Claudia's choosing. For this game, the competitor had to shoot a water gun at a clowns face. The water had to go into this tiny hole which made a boat rise on the platform above them depending on who got the most water in. The boat that made it to the top first won. That was Claudia's goal. She wanted the giant, stuffed panda bear that was hanging from the top of the caged tent.

"I'm going to win that prize," she told Pete, rubbing in the fact that she could play and he couldn't.

Pete's eyes got watery as if he was about to cry. He didn't like that Claudia was bragging about the game as tears began to slowly fall down his cheeks.

"Awe, Pete," Steve said, jokingly. "Are you crying?"

Myka looked at Pete and saw the tears. It took so much not to go up to him, hug him, or wipe away his tears. She was fighting the urge to give in to the artifact that was doing this to them. It was torture to fight the motherly urges that she was having due to the craziness of the fair and artifact. How was it that an artifact could affect them this way? Well, she had to admit that she had seen worse. One example would have been the time Pete got her pregnant. How someone could just get someone pregnant by touching one object and thinking about a child could get her pregnant was not on her mind, but somehow, it had happened and she had wanted a baby since that time, but she never told anyone that secret. In this line of work, she didn't think it was a good idea to tell anyone that she wanted a baby since they worked around the clock and she knew she wouldn't be able to take care of one.

She turned her attention back to Pete and gave in. She pulled him into a hug and took his and Steve's hand.

"How about you guys and I go get some ice cream," she said, trying to cheer them up. They were after all, children who had feelings. They had to be kept entertained somehow and all she knew was that they may go wild if they weren't.

"Myka," Artie began cautiously. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Shouldn't we stick together?"

Myka looked concerned, but pointed to the booth just across from the game.

"We'll be right there," she replied. "We'll get it and come back. If we don't keep them happy, who knows what else will happen. I'll be careful."

Artie nodded in approval and watched as Myka led Pete and Steve to the stand just across the way. He then turned his attention to Claudia, the cunning child, who was about to start the game. He knew that if she didn't win, she wouldn't think about the list of artifacts for one that could do this. Then they would be stuck right where they were with no idea of what to do. On top of all of that, Alice was still loose and they needed some kind of information.

The bell on the booth rang signaling the game beginning. Claudia was concentrating and her eyes were squinted as she aimed her gun and held the trigger down. It was hard to tell who would win as three boats were tied for the lead. One of the players ended up sneezing, causing him to move his gun and shoot the water in a different direction. Claudia's inner self jumped for joy. If only there was a way to be sure Claudia would win as they needed the information she could have.

Artie glanced over at Claudia again and realized how she could win. He ducked down and headed beside the tent so no one would see him. He realized he still had the ear plugs in as did his agents. They had been talking louder than everyone else at the fair and it had never occurred to them. He reached into his bag and pulled out the cymbals yet again. He lifted them and hit them together for the second time today. People everywhere around him cringed and fell to their knees. Those playing the game fell off their chairs, except Claudia. She never missed a beat as her boat made it to the top and the bell rang again, signaling the end.

Claudia jumped off her chair, cheering and doing a silly victory dance that included her arms and legs flailing in every direction. Those around her were slowly coming to and standing, not realizing what had happened. The man behind the booth also rose to his feet, calling out Claudia's number as the winner. She didn't listen to anything he said, but kept pointing at the giant panda bear that she had her eyes on the entire time. The man got a stool and got the bear down, passing it over the counter to Claudia. A huge grin spread across her face and she hugged it tightly. It was if she had no worries in the world, but then again, she was child-like. The biggest worry she had was what to wear or what she wanted to eat on top of how her parents treated her.

Artie stepped back from around the corner and saw Claudia and how happy she looked, but he knew he had to snap her out of things. He needed answers, so he stepped up to her, grabbed her hand and led her to a bench.

"Claudia," he began calmly.

Her eyes were focused completely on the bear in her lap as it rose past her head.

"We need that answer," Artie explained. "Think. On the computer there is a list; a list of objects. Each object has a unique power."

"I know what you're talking about," Claudia said. "I don't know of any that would have people care for others."

"What about wanting to protect and love others?" he asked, not wanting to give up hope. "What about one where the affects are unknown?"

That sparked something as Claudia's eyes went wide.

"I know," she said, snapping out of the child-like state of mind.

At that moment, someone in the crowd screamed. There were too many people to see what had happened, but Pete and Steve ran up to them, tears falling down their face, but they too had snapped out of the phase. There was something wrong and everyone would have been able to tell that, especially with the look of fear on their face.

"Where's Myka?" Artie and Claudia asked at the same time.

At first, neither Pete nor Steve answered, but then Pete said the three words everyone feared.

"She got Myka."


	4. Chapter 4

Myka attempted to twist her arms, which were tied behind her back, but didn't prevail. The ropes were too tight and cut into her wrists. There was a blindfold on her eyes was placed there as soon as she was captured and by who, she had no idea. Why would someone want to kidnap her? Or would it be more like adultnapping since she wasn't a kid? She laughed in her head at her own joke and sat in silence.

She tried to clear her mind and focus on her hearing. She was trying to listen to anything that could tell her where she was, not that she could get the word out to the other members of the team. There was nothing other than the sound of someone else breathing in the room.

"I know you're there," she called out, not really knowing who it was.

No one answered.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

Still no one answered, but someone began walking as heels clicked against the stone floor. Chills went down her spine as a sudden drop in temperature occurred, but the footsteps never hesitated. They stopped at what Myka estimated was five feet in front of her and the person knelt. She had assumed it was a woman, light weight, high class. How could she tell? The woman's footsteps were light, estimating the woman to weigh about a hundred and twenty pounds and she couldn't estimate the height, but knew the woman was wearing heels and an expensive perfume.

"Please," Myka said, scared for the first time since she was taken.

The woman didn't answer at first, but walked behind Myka and examined the ropes around her wrists. When she was sure that they were tight, she reached up and untied and removed the blindfold. Myka still couldn't tell where she was. All she saw were three steel walls, one in front of her and one to either side. It was like the Warehouse she worked in, only smaller. The one she worked in seemed to be never ending as the ceiling cascaded over anyone who dared to enter the world of wonders. Myka stopped thinking as the woman walked around in front of her and stood. She was tall, maybe around six feet with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Myka thought she had looked familiar, but really had no idea who it was.

"Myka," the woman said, already knowing her name. Myka couldn't think of how the woman could possibly know that, but then it hit her.

"Alice," Myka said her name as low as a whisper.

The woman standing in front of her slowly clapped.

"Congratulations," she said sarcastically. "It took you long enough."

"What do you want with me?" Myka asked, getting straight to the point. She wanted to know, but deep down, she knew Alice wouldn't tell her right off the back.

"Myka," she said, shaking her head. "You're in quite a rush to finish this, but it won't be that easy. Tell me, where did you grow up?"

Myka looked somewhat confused as to why Alice was asking her this, but she told Alice about the bookstore that her parents owned, leaving out its location. The last thing she needed or wanted was crazy Alice going after her parents, but Alice never asked about the location.

"And you're smart," Alice gave her a compliment. "Intelligent. Beautiful."

Myka rolled her eyes at what Alice was saying as she was confused as to why Alice was giving her compliments as she never took them from people that she did know let alone a crazy psychopath.

"Answer another," Alice said calmly as she walked across the room, grabbed another chair, pulled it back to Myka and sat in front of her. "What would you do if your mother died?"

Myka paused. She had no way to answer this question. Her father had almost died and she had stayed by his side while Pete and Claudia went after the artifact that had nearly taken her father away. Her family meant the world to her and she would do anything to keep them safe. In all her wishing, she had kind of hoped that she would die before her parents, especially in her line of work. She was part of the secret service, the people who protected the President of the United States of America. How could her job not be more dangerous than a bookstore owner? She had put herself in the line of fire, yet somehow, her parents' jobs were more dangerous.

Myka shook her head.

"I don't know," she finally replied.

Alice stood and walked to the back of the chair, leaning on the backside.

"What is you were forced to watch her death over and over again?" she asked another question.

Myka again shook her head.

"I'd probably go crazy," she said as she looked to the ground. She didn't want to answer any more questions as they were making her upset, but what choice did she really have?

"You would go crazy?" Alice asked yet another. "As in mental? Disturbed? In need of help?"

Myka nodded, but didn't have any words to answer the question.

"What if I said I needed help?" asked Alice.

Myka turned her head trying to see if she heard Alice right, but she was sure she did.

"If you needed help, you could have asked and not taken me prisoner," Myka said, trying to shrug her shoulders to indicate the ropes on her wrists.

Alice picked up the chair and threw it across the room with a bang. It clattered to the floor and Myka jumped at the noise as it echoed off the thin, steel walls. Alice was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"WOULD YOU HAVE HELPED?" her voice rang. "AFTER EVERYTHING I PUT YOU THROUGH IN THE PAST WOULD ANY OF YOU CAME TO HELP ME? I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU ALL!"

Alice continued to yell, leaving Myka nothing to do but listen. Alice went on about her past actions and how she had hurt people and no one who she could ask for help would come and help her, but she had never asked. Myka really didn't know what she wanted, but she knew that it had to be big for her to kidnap her like this.

"Alice," Myka began, trying to be reasonable. "Won't you please sit and tell me what is going on?"

Alice stopped yelling and looked at Myka in a way where she was screaming for help on the inside. Myka could tell that on the inside, there was a little girl who wanted nothing more to be loved, held and cared for. There was something there that was present now that wasn't there the last time she saw Alice. Compassion? Empathy maybe? Maybe she was finally realizing that her actions had a horrible affect on those she was around at the time. She had nearly killed the Warehouse agents not to mention those she had body jumped to. What if that time alone really had Alice thinking about what she had done? Maybe she had changed, but no matter what, kidnapping was kidnapping. How could that be forgivable?

"You never would have willingly said yes," Alice began, not looking at Myka. "I don't know what else I was supposed to do since you wouldn't have agreed."

"Alice," Myka said calmly, yet again. "Please tell me what you're talking about."

Alice let out a sigh and turned to face her captive to tell her everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Artie appeared to be a chicken with his head cut off, pacing back and forth, looking in every which direction in hopes that Myka would just jump out at them. He could only hope, but he knew it was pointless. Myka could take care of herself, couldn't she? She was a grown woman. Alice had to be after something to be doing this. The girl would never change her ways as far as hurting people or causing trouble. She was crazy, but no one other than Myka actually saw why.

"She has to have some plan up her sleeve," Artie said, worried for his agent, still pacing.

Claudia stood and placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"We'll find her," she said in a voice that sounded so sure, but on the inside, she wasn't. Who knew if Myka was even still alive? Alice had a record of leaving bodies where ever she went and Myka's could have been added to the count.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Artie pushed her hand off his shoulder and he turned to face all the remaining agents.

"We have work to do," he said sternly. Then he turned his attention to Claudia. "Before they came you were going to tell me about an artifact you knew about. One with unknown affects that could make people want to protect strangers and love others."

Claudia closed her eyes and tried to remember, but then it hit her.

"The bracelet," she said with question in her voice. She wasn't entirely sure that was the answer, but she knew it was a start.

"What bracelet?" Pete asked. "Are we looking for something like Hercules' bracelet?Or maybe one that belonged to Helen of Troy?"

Artie stopped and gave Pete a look that made him stop talking. Then his look turned into confusion.

"You've been brushing up on your history?" Artie asked in amazement.

Pete looked offended.

"You and Myka aren't the only smart ones," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nevermind," Artie replied, turning back to Claudia. "Please continue. What bracelet?"

Claudia took a seat on the bench to explain everything.

"Remember the day Mrs. Frederic invited me to lunch?" she asked, looking at Artie who was nodding. Of course he remembered; Claudia was uber nervous that day, trying to decide what to wear let alone what Mrs. Frederic wanted. "Well, I witnessed an artifact being created."

Artie's mouth gaped open. It was extremely rare that agents got to see the occurrence, but he couldn't understand why Mrs. Frederic chose Claudia for that event rather than a more experienced agent like Pete. No, not Pete. Why was Myka not chosen?

"There was this jewelry store," Claudia began. "We were standing at the window and Mrs. Frederic said not to interfere with anything that was happening. Well, a robber entered the store and was going to shoot a baby, but another older woman jumped in front and took the bullet. The bracelet she was wearing became the artifact."

Artie nodded, understand.

"She sacrificed her life for the baby she didn't even know," Artie said. "It was the greatest sacrifice, so the bracelet must have the same kind of powers that make others want to do the same thing."

Claudia nodded and intertwined her fingers. It was the only solution that she could think of and if that wasn't right, they were all screwed as was Myka. They would move around forever in circles, losing their hopes in getting everything back to the way it should be.

Steve was the one to break the silence between them.

"This will be impossible," he began. "We're looking for a woman and a bracelet that no one but Claudia would be able to recognize. How are we to do anything? It's impossible for one person to look everywhere in here to find one small bracelet!"

He threw his Farnsworth on the ground and turned around, running his hand through his hair. He was losing yet another family member and his heart and mind couldn't bear the thought. Myka was always warm and caring towards everyone here and losing her would hurt the entire team. Instead of yelling or screaming, he closed his eyes and fell to his knees, tears running down his face. Claudia saw and felt her heart drop. They both had been through so much together and it hurt her to see him hurt and she was sure it went vise versa.

"Steve," she said softly, walking over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out. I'll, I don't know, draw the woman and the bracelet? I could do that. We have to solve this. We will solve this."

She wasn't too sure of her words, but she knew that they couldn't give up. Myka was a part of their family. She had to still be alive.

"I would give up," a voice behind Claudia said.

The entire team turned around to face an elderly woman with whiting hair and light blue eyes. Claudia immediately recognized her.

"You!" she said, pointing a finger at her. The woman took a jump back, scaring her. "You're the woman that I saw! You jumped in front of the bullet in that store!"

Artie looked confused, but as soon as Claudia said who it was, he immediately knew. He stepped up to her to speak.

"Ma'am," he said calmly. "It is my understanding that you're in possession of a certain silver bracelet. May I see it?"

The woman's eyes got wide, but she didn't answer.

"Ma'am," he began again. "My friend is in trouble and I know it's hard to understand, but I need that bracelet."

"You won't get it," she said sweetly. "You see, while you'll need it to store away its powers, I need it to use the powers."

"Artie!" Pete called out. "It's Alice!"

Artie looked in the woman's eyes and saw that he was right. It was Alice who had found the woman and now he was sure she had the bracelet. Everything was wrong here.

"Don't bother looking for Myka," Alice said. "She is no longer with us."

After saying that, she walked into the passing crowd and no matter where Claudia, Pete and Steve looked, she was gone and the fact that Myka was gone had just sunk in.

Claudia and Steve's hearts sank as Pete's broke. He was coming to love Myka. He had even thought of giving up other women to pursue just her, but now every chance he could have had was gone. Myka, his partner, was gone and nothing could bring her back, except for the Metronome Claudia used to bring Steve back from the dead, but that had been destroyed while they were trying to take Pete off the Metronome due to some side effects no one mentioned before they used it.

Pete fell to his knees and for the first time in a long time, Pete cried. Artie sat down on the bench not knowing what to do nor say. It was all too much; it was too much for anyone here to take in. Myka was what held the team together as she was always organized, brilliant, and on top of things. Now that she was gone, no one knew what they should do. Myka had most of the answers, but now her should was somewhere in heaven if the person believed in such a place.

Steve looked around and people were leaving the fair. It had seemed as if more and more people had joined since they got there, but now they were leaving. Was it the bracelet that drew them here? Steve didn't know. All he knew is that the crowd's were getting smaller and smaller. Then someone who worked there, eventually stepped up to them hours later. It appeared as if those four were the only customers left in the fair.

"I'm sorry," the worker began. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We're closing and we need all guests to leave."

The man was acknowledged, but all four of them remained where they were.

"I'm serious," he said. "I'm going to have to call security if you don't leave."

Artie nodded then stood. He grabbed Pete and Claudia's hand and Claudia grabbed Steve and together, all four left the gate, got into Artie's car and headed back to the Warehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice ditched the old woman's body and left it outside of the fence of the fair. Someone would surely find it now that the spell was broken. She didn't need the old woman anymore, or the bracelet, but she kept the bracelet with her just in case. She was now in a little girl's body. The girl was no older than five and was crying because she had lost her mother. Alice pretended to be interested and took the girl behind the fence, promising to help find her mother. Instead, she took her body.

She had watched Artie and the others leave in his shiny red car. Alice had been out of society for so long that she didn't know what kind of car it was. It was okay though. She had the Janus Coin and Myka was back at the warehouse she kept her in earlier that day. She needed to get into the Warehouse and as soon as she told the others that Myka was really dead, she was able to sneak out of the fair and into the Warehouse with Myka. With the older woman who carried the bracelet put the silver piece of jewelry into the static bag, the effects wore off and people began to leave, but Artie and the other agents remained to mourn over their lost agent. Little did they know that Alice had lied. She hadn't killed Myka, she couldn't for what she was planning.

She decided to head towards the booth where she saw people taking what they called "old timey" photos, but in Alice's mind, they seemed like home.

She reached one end of the fence and looked around the corner. There was only one fair personnel from the fair who was there and it was rather easy to wait where she was until he went back inside. She followed him inside and weaved through the tents, making sure no one would see her. When she reached the booth, she quickly stepped inside. No one paid any attention to the young child if they saw her.

Alice looked through the clothes and chose a purple, ruffled dress. She liked pretty things, especially clothes. It reminded her of her mother who always had dressed nicely to entertain the men she always had over. She tried not to think about the man who killed her, making her watch from in front of the mirror that Alice was eventually trapped in.

She shook her head and knew she had to get back to Myka. They had a schedule to keep and Alice wouldn't be swayed on the tasks. Myka had agreed, somewhat. She never really said no, but she didn't say no either. Alice wouldn't give her the chance to say no. It was happening whether she wanted it or no. Myka would be her mother and give her all the love and cherishment she needed and Alice would love her in return. She knew it wouldn't take them long to find out what she had done as the Janus Coin was used on H.G. Wells not too long ago, but Helena was gone for some time. No one knew where she was or what she was up to. It seemed as if she had abandoned the Warehouse agents all together. Myka was hers and no one would take her away.

By the time she had thought of everything, she was back at the abandoned warehouse and slowly pushed the door open. Myka was still there, but of course, Alice had threatened to kill everyone she had loved if she wasn't still there when she returned from getting the last piece of their puzzle, which was the bracelet. It took her forever to actually find the woman in that crowd and she was exhausted.

Alice slowly walked in, her little heels clicking against the stone floor. Myka looked up from her book and did nothing other than to look back and continue reading. She knew why Alice was back and she knew that her team would think that she was dead. She did this to save everyone she loved, although she knew she would soon forget them. She heard Alice step up to her and she looked up again.

"May I see your phone?" Alice asked politely.

When Myka shook her head, Alice felt like going crazy but then she realized where Myka's cell phone last was and headed over to where she placed her personal belongings when they first arrived. She went through the side door and looked on the table to the left and there it was. She picked it up and looked at the recent calls. When she saw that Myka had not called anyone, she stepped outside of the door and walked back over to Myka with it. She then lifted it in the air and threw it onto the stone floor causing it to smash into pieces. Myka looked as if she was about to cry. She wasn't allowed to say goodbye to anyone she cared about and that hurt her the most. She wished she could.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked, pulling out the Janus Coin, but Myka shook her head.

"I want to say goodbye," she replied. I won't tell them where I am, but I just want them to know that I'm okay."

Alice shook her head in response to that.

"I told your team that you were dead," Alice said, but Myka already knew that."You'll see your parents again. I want to get to know my new grandparents."

That sent a shudder down Myka's back. Her parents would know that something is up if she showed up with a four year old girl. She never had a baby and although she wanted one, she didn't want it like this. What about the little girl Alice had stolen the body from? Where was her spirit? Was it in heaven or wandering aimlessly around the world, lost forever?

Myka shook her yet for the hundredth time today. She couldn't think about that. How could she? It was a little girl that would probably be lost forever or until Alice decided she got tired of looking like the girl, but she was beautiful. She had long, chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her pale skin reflected the sun making her look as white as a sheet of paper. If Myka was ever to have a child of her own, she would have wanted her to look like this young child.

"What will I tell my parents?" Myka asked nervously.

"Do you not remember?," Alice replied. "You had already called them and told them what I wanted you to."

Myka nodded knowing that she was only stalling her fate. She didn't agree to it, but it was all better than having everyone she loved die in front of her. She knew what Alice had been through, but could Myka really bear it all? She knew she couldn't.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked, but Myka shook her head, knowing she wouldn't be ready for this any time in her life. "I need you to be. We can't wait any longer."

The little girl pulled on some of the familiar purple gloves Myka always carried and pulled a box out of her pocket. They both knew the box contained the thing that would allow Alice to get away with it all and it scared her. Alice opened the box and picked up the coin. On the gold coin were two heads facing opposite directions signifying what was and what would be. Alice then did nothing but held out the coin, waiting for Myka to take it. After a few minutes she did.

She held the cold coin in the palm of her hand and she could slowly feel her memories fading away of the few years at the Warehouse. Alice only wanted her to forget her years at the Warehouse and working for the Secret Service and she would get a job as a police officer after things started to kick off. After a few minutes she looked lost, which was exactly what Alice had wanted.

"W-where am I?" she asked, completely lost, but then she realized she was talking to a little girl.

The girl reached up her arms to Myka.

"Mama!" she said, looking like she wanted to be picked up.

Myka couldn't refuse although she had no idea where she was or who the little girl was. She could only go one place to figure things out.

There was no place like home.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I cannot seem to write fast enough to please those who are following the story since I've included so many twists. Thanks for all the positive reviews, especially from Chinagirl18, mondler1998 and steampunk-archer. And my apologies for this being so short, I wrote in about 10 minutes in hopes to get a little more done tonight. Seemed like a good stopping point.

All four of the remaining agents reached the Warehouse and shuffled slowly into the office. Leena pushed through the door that led to the stairs and zipline which led to the shelves of artifacts. She saw the looks on the others faces and was rather scared to ask what had happened while they were away, but she had to know. These people were her family as well.

"What happened?" she asked while her voice shook in fear of really knowing.

No one answered. Instead, they all slumped into their seats, not knowing what exactly to say. An agent was dead and there was nothing the team could do to save her.

"Where's Myka?" Leena asked, although she felt like she really didn't want to know the answer.

Artie didn't have to say anything, but instead he lifted his head and looked at Leena. He was nearly in tears and Leena's heart fell to the floor, her following shortly. Her knees buckled and her hand went over her heart. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what would happen since Myka was dead. Who would hold this team together now? What about Pete? Earlier, although she didn't tell anyone, when she and Pete were alone he mentioned his feelings for Myka, but he was scared to tell her. Now, Pete would never get that chance. Her heart broke for the woman who was killed before her time; her heart broke for the man who lost someone he loved; her heart broke for the couple that could never be anymore; her heart broke for the family that would never be the same, but then she knew she had to be the one to help everyone. She was the one that had to be strong. She did it before Myka came and now she would take her position back and continue moving. She had to. There was no choice in the matter.

She stood tall and all eyes in the room found their way to her.

"We can't stay like this," she said as everyone looked at her. "Myka wouldn't have wanted you all to feel this way or act like this."

"How do you know what she would have liked?" Pete interrupted. "She's gone, so it's not like we can ask her now. Our friend was murdered. Let us mourn for her."

Everyone in the room agreed with Pete, but Leena knew she had to keep going.

"Yes," she began again. "It is a terrible loss, but think about all the good we're doing as Warehouse agents. Can we afford to stay here and mourn for her or can we find the person who killed her? Can we save many more lives? Or are we going to worry about the one we couldn't save for the rest of our lives?"

Claudia stood and walked over to Leena. Although she looked as if she was going to hit the older girl, Claudia hugged her instead. Others in the room began to realize that Leena was right and they all knew what they were first going to do. They were going to hunt down Alice and make sure she was gone for good or die trying. No one would be persuaded otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I changed a bit here and it doesn't really follow what the TV show would do, but I hope you like it.

At the moment, the door to Warehouse 13 burst open and in stepped four people, two that the team never expected.

"What happened?" asked Ms. Frederic in a tone that only she could ever use to scare people.

She looked directly at Artie, but when she followed his eyes, she saw that he was fixated on Helena Wells, who Ms. Frederic had asked to join her. She was a Warehouse agent still, but she had been away and no one knew where. Artie had a feeling that the regents were behind Helena's disappearance, but no one had said anything. He wondered to himself if it had anything to do with the astrolabe or the mysterious evil he supposedly released when he used the device to go back in time to save those he loved, but even now his actions were for nothing now that Myka was gone.

No one answered Ms. Frederic, but no one had to. The look on everyone's faces told her everything as well as the fact that Myka wasn't there. Jane walked right over to Pete and held him tightly. She had known about his feelings for Myka as well and she couldn't believe that she was now gone for good. She was hoping to have a daughter-in-law in Myka, but she now knew that possibility was over. Myka was the only woman other than her who could get Pete to stop and think about things. She had a kind of womanly touch to him that not everyone had.

The last person to enter the room was one of Ms. Frederic's guards, who at that moment backed into one of the shelves in the corner, knocking a glass bottle to the floor and everyone turned to look at him. Knocking something over in the Warehouse was not always a good thing. Four tiny bouncy balls came out of the glass and fell to the floor. The guard bent down to pick them up as Artie shouted.

"You imbecile!" his voice rang through the office. "Don't pick them up!"

It was too late. The guard picked up the balls before he heard Artie and, like the dodge balls located somewhere below them, they began to multiply.

Helena acted immediately and grabbed a static bag and began to catch the balls one by one, but it was all too slow. The office would eventually be full of these tiny balls, not crushing the people within, but making it impossible for them to breathe. They needed a quick solution or to get out of there.

Claudia was the one who acted next, but instead of a static bag she grabbed one of the hoses and shot some of the purple goo at the balls. Helena was not pleased that it got all over her, from head to toe, but she was still alive. She then began picking up the balls by the handful and placing them into the bag, where they wouldn't be able to multiply. After she was done, she handed the bag to Leena.

"You might want to keep these somewhere else," the British woman said calmly.

Leena did nothing but nod and took the bag. It was an eventful five minutes, but something seemed wrong with Helena, although no one asked. Not everyone was still comfortable around H.G. Wells since she had tried to destroy the world in their presence, but the Regents had decided to make her an agent again. Artie could only complain but so much as before he used the astrolabe, Helena had given up her life to save him, Pete and Myka, but she was back and alive now that he went back in time.

Pete was the next one to acknowledge her existence.

"You look distracted, Wells," he said trying to piece the puzzle together.

Helena nodded, but didn't answer at first. She waited a few minutes then spoke up.

"Something is wrong," she said also trying to piece a bigger puzzle together while everyone looked at her strangely. "Myka can't be dead. I would know it. I would feel it somewhere. I have to. She's not dead."

Artie looked as confused as ever.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Well, did you see Myka dead?" she answered the question with another question.

"Do all serial killers show the bodies?"

"I would just know," Helena answered. "I would know if someone related to me died. I always have been able to."

Claudia let out a small gasp and stepped up to Helena.

"What do you mean 'someone related to you'?" she asked and Helena sat down.

"It's not that good of a story, really," she said, trying to cover what she just said, but knew the others would press further. She told them anyway. "When I was recovered from the Janus Coin I had realized that there was something about Myka that reminded me of traits located in my family tree. It couldn't have been from my daughter as she was taken from me at a young age, but I never thought of following up on my brother's children, so I started researching it. I followed the line and somewhere in there someone married into a family who was intelligent and owned libraries, went to colleges, did research and invented many things. It led me to Myka and her mother. They're a part of my family and I would know it she was dead and she's not."

Helena stamped her foot down as if a little child throwing a tantrum, but no one argued with her. Helena and Pete were both known for feelings that they had and no one ever argued with them.

"How do we find her?" Pete asked, his eyes lit with hope for the woman he loved.

Helena shook her head. She didn't know how to find someone like that, especially if it was Alice who had Myka. Alice was a smart child and very cunning too, but so was Helena.

"Why would she keep Myka alive?" Helena asked herself aloud. "What can Myka do that others here couldn't?"

"Well, Myka knows the most about the artifacts other than Claudia and Artie," Pete answered. "But then again, why take Myka and not one of them?"

Helena nodded. They were starting to get somewhere, but where was the final answer. Then she looked at Artie.

"Are there any artifacts missing?" she asked curiously.

"No," he replied. "If there was a removal of an artifact by someone other than us, I would get a ping."

With that, he held up the pocket ping device that Claudia had made earlier in her apprenticeship, although she was no longer an apprentice now.

"Actually," Leena interrupted. "It's sort of strange. That's why I first came up here when I saw you get back. I wanted to ask Myka something."

"What were you going to ask her, dear?" Ms. Frederic asked, looking interested now that they all might have something to go on.

"I just…" Leena drifted off. "I wanted to know why she removed the Janus Coin from the shelf earlier today."

Artie's mouth dropped open.

"We need to know the time she removed it," he said sternly.

He pointed at Pete and Steve and pointed to the door of the office indicating that they should both go and find out. Leena told them where it would be located and off they went. For thirty minutes,the other people in the office waited in silence for the duo to bring back the answer. They finally came bursting through the door with news that it had been taken an hour and a half after they were told Myka was gone. Myka wasn't dead at the time Alice said she was, but that didn't necessarily mean she wasn't dead now. Although they all knew that, hope lit up the eyes of everyone in the room, except theguard, who didn't seem to care one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Oliver Sacks is a real neurologist who specializes in treating the body's brain and nervous system. I did not do a complete check into some things mentioned, so not all may be fact. Sorry for the inconvience.

Myka pushed open the door to the bookshop and listened to the old, familiar bell that rang when a customer came in. She had missed the days when she would open and close the door just to hear that familiar sound, but her mother would always reprimand her for making her come out of the back thinking they had guests, but no matter how many times she was told not to, she would continue to open the door.

An older woman pushed past a pile of books in front of the door which led to the back room.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, but as soon as she looked up and saw her daughter, tears came to her eyes. It had been awhile since they had last seen each other and under those circumstances, her husband was dying due to Edgar Allen Poe's Quill and Book.

"Myka," she said as she ran up to hug her daughter, who was putting the little girl she was carrying onto the ground.

They hugged for awhile, Jeannie not wanting to let her daughter go. She had missed her daughter so much in the time she was away. She had wondered what had happened in regards to the unusual phone call she had received from Myka earlier in the morning.

"You must be Cassandra," Jeannie said turning her attention to the young girl.

The girl nodded, but immediately hid behind Myka's legs, trying to pretend she was invisible, but Myka looked confused.

"You know her?" she asked her mother.

Jeannie looked at her daughter like she was crazy, but nodded.

"Somewhat," the older woman said. "I only know what you told me in our phone call earlier this morning."

"Phone call?"

Jeannie nodded again.

"You called," she stated. "You told me about quitting your job in the secret service and wanting to join a police force nearby. You also went to an adoption agency and adopted this beautiful little girl. I know you, Myka. You have always wanted a baby."

Myka nodded this time. It was true, although she never really spoke to anyone about it. She preferred to keep is quiet as men mainly ran away from women like her who wanted children.

"Cassandra," she said and looked down at the girl, who held up her arms asking for her momma.

Myka picked up the little girl and thought it would be best if she put her down for bed. She looked at her mother who nodded and Myka began to carry Cassandra up the stairs to lay her down in her old bedroom. She got up there and everything was as it was when she left it. Her bed was still made, the paint on the walls unpeeled, dust was not located on every available surface as she had expected. It meant that her mom had been in here dusting and maybe hoping that Myka would come home even though she was a grown woman. Little did she know it would come true and she would have brought company.

After she was sure Cassandra was asleep, she turned off the light and left the room, heading back down the stairs and sat at a table with her mother. Jeannie poured Myka a cup of chamomile tea and placed it on a little saucer in front of her.

"Do you really not remember?" Jeannie asked, but Myka shook her head. She couldn't remember quitting her job or going to an adoption agency and, although sometimes Myka wanted to, she couldn't see herself making such rash decisions. It was unlike her in every way. She also thought about her mother saying Myka mentioned joining a police force. It was another thing that was so "Unmyka-ish" that she really couldn't believe it. There had to be something she liked better as far as a job went. Maybe she could go back to school and become a Literature teacher. She would enjoy that job, although it was less exciting than the Secret Service.

Jeannie stood and left her daughter to her own thoughts.

* * *

Alice pretended to be asleep until Myka left then she kept to her own ideas. She knew maybe one day Jeannie would let the Warehouse slip and although Myka wouldn't have any idea what she was talking about, it would always be a part of Myka; a part of home to her and nothing would ever replace that.

She had to think of a plan. Although she couldn't erase the memory of everyone who knew Myka, she knew she could erase memories of those who were the closest to her. She didn't know if the Janus Coin would work on two people at once, so she had a backup in case it didn't. While she and Myka were in the Warehouse, she had Myka take two things, one being the Janus Coin, but the second being a much newer item that was captured.

Alice had researched different artifacts and how some could affect memory or nervous system and she came across one in particular that could help, although the direct affects of the artifact were unknown, it would have to suffice.

Alice had researched a neurologist named Oliver Sacks. Alice had to research the term neurologist to realize that it was someone who worked with the body's mind and nervous system, but in the Warehouse they had his glasses. All other artifacts in the Warehouse had affects that had represented what the person had done in his or her life and it seemed only fitting that Sacks' glasses would alter the way the memory worked. Either that or it altered the nervous system and Jeannie might die from it, but Alice really didn't care which.

She heard footsteps coming up the staircase and knew now was the time to act. Myka didn't bother changing her out of the jeans or t-shirt she was wearing, so she stood and slipped some of the purple gloves into her pocket. She had stolen a few from the Warehouse when she and Myka went to be on the safe side with these artifacts she was carrying around, although she wasn't being very safe as far as the Janus Coin went. The Janus Coin was stuffed inside one of the purple gloves which was in one of her pockets. She didn't know if that would affect anything, but she didn't have another choice. If Myka touched it again, all of her memories would return and there was no way that could happen. Alice would lose everything she had planned and she wasn't prepared to lose another family.

When the door across the hall closed, Alice knew it was time. She grabbed the glasses that she had stuffed  
into Myka's bag and headed to her dear Grandmother's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeannie closed her bedroom door behind her and began to change into her nightdress. Her husband was out of town, trying to collect more books for the store, although everything seemed to be going downhill. With all the electronics these days, fewer people actually took the time to come into the bookstore. Why would they waste the time when they practically had the Library of Congress at their fingertips? It hurt Jeannie to see her husband's business fall through, but what more could they do? They could begin to sell more up-to-date books, but that would defeat the purpose of it being a classical bookstore.

She finished getting dressed and looked at the time. Ten forty-three at night and not a creature was stirring. She knew Myka was still downstairs and awake, but she knew she wouldn't make too much of a noise. Myka was always the quiet one. It was Tracy that would always rummage through the house when she couldn't find something. The girl had no patience and Jeannie constantly wondered where she got that trait from. Both Jeannie and her husband were quiet, intellectual people while Tracy was the complete opposite. How could someone see the resemblance?

She crawled between the sheets and covered up. She then reached to her bedside table and turned off the lights, snuggling closer into the bed, trying to disappear. She liked her sleep and it always took her into many different places, some she knew and others she didn't.

When her bedroom door opened with a creek, she quickly jumped and turned on the light. It had scared her, but it was only the harmless little girl, Cassandra. Jeannie stood and confronted the girl.

"What's wrong?" she said, kind of cooing the child.

Cassandra said nothing, but really it was Alice trying to remember or think of how a four year old spoke. They surely didn't use complete grammatical sentences unless they were a part of those special children who knew everything at a young age.

"Not sleepy," Cassandra's voice rang in the innocence of a little girl.

"Ohhhh," Jeannie said, walking forward and scooping the child into her arms. "There's no need. We'll get you to sleep in no time."

With that she set the child onto her bed and began undressing her. She then went to the closet and pulled out one of Myka's old nightgowns. When Myka had called, Jeannie went up into the attic and pulled out a few things that Cassandra may have needed and she was glad she did. She didn't know what Myka was thinking in regards to not changing the child's clothes. However, she quickly forgave Myka due to the fact that her daughter was not in her right mind. There was something wrong, but she wasn't sure if even Myka knew what it was.

She laid the girl under the sheets and began singing softly and then, Cassandra fell fast asleep.

* * *

"I GOT IT!" Pete yelled out, making just about everyone in the room jump. He quickly apologized for his sudden outburst and continued to explain. "Alice has the Janus Coin and Myka. Well, if by chance Alice used the Janus Coin on Myka for whatever reason, where would be the first place a confused Myka would go?"

"Home," Helena and Artie both answered at the same time. They then looked at Pete who gave them a look kind of like saying 'Well, why aren't we calling them already?'

Artie nodded and went to the phone, but he passed it to Pete. Jeannie had been so nice the last time they saw each other that she gave him not only the phone number, but her recipe for her super duper chocolate chip cookies that Myka loved when she was younger. Pete had just remembered that recipe and knew he must have Leena try it out sometime soon, but instead, he dialed the number he had memorized in a second. When everyone began talking at once over the noise of the phone, Pete began to get frustrated.

"SHH!" he said. "It's ringing."

The noise died down and Pete waited impatiently for an answer. He began muttering 'pick up' into the empty phone as if willing someone at the bookstore to pick up, but at that moment, someone did.

"Hello?" the familiar voice of Jeannie rang through the phone quietly.

"JEANNIE!" Pete shouted, extremely happy that she had answered the phone.

"Yes?" the woman asked, confused as who was answering the phone. "Who is this?"

"It's Pete, ma'am," he said formally. "I um… I was looking for Myka. She seems to have disappeared and no one can find her. I was calling to see if you have seen her recently."

Jeannie didn't wait a second before answering that question.

"She's downstairs," she replied. "Do I need to go get her? She told me she quit her job and she arrived not that long ago with Cassandra."

"Cassandra?" Pete asked. "Who is that?"

"It's the little girl Myka adopted," the older woman spoke quietly. "It must have taken time to get the papers. Did she never tell you she was adopting?"

Pete dropped the phone. Everything was clear now, to everyone in the Warehouse. Alice had kidnapped Myka, erased her memory, and was using Myka as a replacement mother. Pete's heart dropped. Myka was alive, but she was in trouble as was Jeannie.

Jeannie. Pete couldn't let anything happen to her or Myka. With that he quickly picked up the phone.

"Jeannie," he began quickly. "I need you to listen very carefully. Cassandra isn't just a little girl. Remember how we had a conversation about Myka's job? I need you and Myka to get out of the house. She's very dangerous."

Jeannie never answered. Instead, there was a blood curling scream on the other end of the line as if someone was being tortured. He knew it was Jeannie in trouble, but there was nothing he could do from where he was. Just then he heard a door open on the line and footsteps came running in.

"MOM!" Myka's voice appeared. "Mom, please!"

A click of the line going dead followed. Pete knew he was too far away, but he was going to try to get his partner back and finally tell her he loved her. He grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door. Helena, Claudia and Steve followed behind him, not wasting a second they could be using to save Myka and her mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Myka heard her mother scream from upstairs, so she raced to the front of the store, went behind the counter, quickly punched in the safe password and grabbed the gun that was always stored there for safekeeping. She then quickly ran up the stairs, skipping every other step, trying to give her more time. She burst through the door to her mother's bedroom and saw her withering on the floor in pain. Myka put her hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her flat against the surface, but she couldn't. She really needed to call an ambulance.

"MOM!" Myka yelled. "Mom, please!"

Jeannie didn't do anything but scream in pain louder. Myka was no help. Although she didn't want to, she left her mother where she was and went to the phone on the bedside table. The phone itself was hanging from its cord and bouncing without a care in the world and Myka knew there was someone on the line, but she didn't have the time to waste. Instead, she quickly pressed the tiny button to hang up and dialed 911 for the emergency line.

"Please state your emergency," a male voice answered within a few seconds.

"My mother," Myka said but that was all she got out. It was all she needed to get out right then as Jeannie screamed again and again, getting louder each time.

"Please," the voice spoke again. "Give me your location and I will send an ambulance."

"Myka quickly blurted out the address then hung up the phone. The bedroom door was pushed open a little and Cassandra was standing there in her jeans and t-shirt, but Myka told her to go back to her room and wait, rather sternly. The little girl did not protest. She turned and left knowing Myka couldn't see the mischievous grin on her face.

The rescue squad didn't knock on the door or call out. Instead the shatter of glass occurred and loud voices and footsteps filled the tiny bookstore. By the time they reached the older woman's bedroom, they saw that blood had begun to seep from her body without any wounds present. The stood amazing, but realized quickly that they needed to act and tried to stop the mysterious occurrence from killing the beloved woman. They practically pushed Myka out of the way and she hit her shoulder on the corner of the bedside table and she knew she would have a bruise there later, but if they saved her mother's life, all would be forgiven. Hell, if they did everything they could to save her, all would be forgiven. She couldn't lose her mother; she couldn't lose her parents yet or like this.

A stretcher was carefully pushed through the palace like building and into the room. They had managed to get bandages on the places that were bleeding strangely and clasped her in gently not to hurt her anymore. Although she wasn't screaming anymore, she was whimpering as if she couldn't take anymore or the pain.

"Ma'am," one of the rescue members began talking to Myka. "Do you and your daughter want to come with us to the hospital? You can ride in the back of the ambulance."

Myka nodded and realized Cassandra was in her old room and all alone, so she followed the rescue members out of the bedroom and went to get her as they were lifting the light stretcher down the stairs to attach to a bigger one with wheels which would be harder to put into the ambulance, but easier to move as they wouldn't have to support the woman's weight.

When Myka entered her old bedroom, she saw Cassandra on the bed and curled up, hugging one of Myka's old teddy bears. She wanted to keep Cassandra safe so much and a part of her felt so much love and care for the little girl all of a sudden. It was like Cassandra was her own daughter and nothing would change that or hurt the girl. Myka would protect her. She had to as by law, Cassandra was legally her daughter. She had so much love for a little girl she knew nothing about.

"Come on, dear," Myka said quietly as she was walking to the bed. "We're going to go with Grandma to the hospital."

"Grandma okay?" she asked as a little four year old would, trying not to form complete sentences.

Myka didn't have the answer. She muttered that she didn't know and lifted the girl into her arms. She noticed a silver bracelet on the girl's wrist that wasn't there earlier, but she didn't think anymore of it. Maybe it was a family trinket that she had in her pocket. Maybe she had seen it before and just couldn't remember. She couldn't remember much as far as not only earlier this day, but the day before, or the day before that. The last thing she really remembered was saving someone at an art exhibit, but she knew that was a few years ago. She promised herself that she would work on the memories as she stepped down the stairs carefully, trying not to drop the little girl on her head.

When she got outside, Myka and Cassandra both covered their eyes as the red and white lights blinded them. They saw the rescue squad buckling Jeannie onto the stretcher then lift it into the back of the ambulance. A few members climbed in after and then the last motioned for Myka to continue. She passed Cassandra to the man and climbed in and lifted up Cassandra into her lap. The screaming from Jeannie had started again and the rescue members were trying their hardest to sedate her, to no prevail. Jeannie had somehow managed to get through the restraints and hr arms and legs were flailing. It took three of the members to push her down and the last one, Todd, who was suppose to be driving to inject her with the drugs that would help her sleep. After Todd helped put her back into the restraints, he began heading to the hospital, the sirens blaring at any car or person who was passing by.

* * *

After a few hours, Pete and the crew who had left the Warehouse were finally in Colorado Springs and heading on their way to "Berring and Sons" bookstore. Pete never really understood why the name of the store contained the "Sons" part unless it had been passed down the Warren from his father, but Pete believed Warren really should have changed it to "Berring and Daughters." It would have made more sense since Warren and Jeannie didn't have any sons, but instead had two capable daughters, especially Myka who loved the bookstore as if it was home. It was home, Pete remembered. Myka's bedroom, as well as her parents and sister's were all upstairs just above the store, but he knew she was more comfortable there than anywhere else in the world; of course Warehouse 13 would be in a close second place.

Pete was getting lost. Every corner he turned seemed unfamiliar at the end as he thought he recognized the beginning. He wanted to use his GPS, but it was broken, even though he got it not that long ago. His new, shiny, manly devices always died or became destroyed somehow, but he quickly erased that thought from his head in case his car wanted to become a piece of scrap metal on their own.

"Why don't you ask for directions?" Helena asked from the passenger's seat.

"I can answer that one," Claudia interrupted and glared at Steve. "Because MEN don't like to ask for directions. Make them feel incompetent."

"It does not," Pete answered in a child-like tone that he could usually be found sporting.

"Actually it does," Steve answered, being the honest one.

Helena rolled her eyes at the men in the car and continued to look at the map she had in front of her.

"Tell me again why we can't use the GPS?" she asked, getting frustrated with all the paper in front of her.

"Because," he began with a sigh. "It's broken."

"And it's electrical?"

Pete nodded in response, but looked shocked. He knew where Helena was going as she grabbed the device from the dash and threw it into the backseat with the technological wizard, Claudia.

"You know," the young woman began."You should all be thankful I broke into the Warehouse and kidnapped Artie. Otherwise, you would be on your own living in the dinosaur age with the old caveman there."

"Hey!" Artie's voice rang.

Claudia hadn't noticed Helena's Farnsworth going off or her opening it so Artie was able to hear Claudia's entire sentence on accident.

"I'm sorry, Artie," she said. "But you know it's true. You would be. I mean, look at the Farnsworth. If I could just tweak them like I said I could we could have texting, voicemails, emails and other cool new age stuff."

Artie quickly shouted no and set his attention back on his message.

"Jeannie Berring," Artie began. "She was admitted into the hospital late last night. They said she was screaming and mysterious bleeding where there were no wounds. Get there and check it out. Make sure she's okay. It's her mother. Myka shouldn't be far and neither should Alice."

Pete took the location of the hospital and plugged it into his newly fixed GPS and began heading in the opposite direction from where they were going. By chance, they happened to pass by the bookstore they were looking for and Claudia muttered something about men and asking for directions, which Helena laughed at because she was the only one who heard it.

When they arrived at the hospital, Pete speed into the parking lot, quickly into a parking space and the team piled out of the vehicle, stretching their legs. Pete had refused to stop at all to get to Myka as soon as possible. Although he didn't tell them, they all knew that he was falling for Myka, but they also kept quiet about it for now. They knew once it was out to everyone that they wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. They wondered what Artie would say if he knew.

Pete practically ran into the hospital and up to the information desk. He wasn't going to play around, so he pulled out his badge.

"Secret service," he said quietly, not wanting anyone else to overhear. "We need the room number of Jeannie Berring."

The attractive receptionist looked terrified, but Pete didn't do his usual flirting routine and try to get her to calm down and maybe sleep with him later.

"R-ro-room 301," she stuttered out. "It's on th-th-the th-third floor."

Pete nodded and headed to the elevator. Claudia, Steve and Helena were all following him and he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the receptionist on the phone staring in their direction. That was when Pete knew he couldn't wait any longer. He turned around and opened the door that led to the stairs and put his old military training to good use.

When he reached the top, he didn't stop to check his time like he normally would have. Instead, he kicked it into high gear and sped down the hall in search of room 301. He reached it with limited casualties including knocking a nurse to the hard linoleum floor below their feet, but he didn't stop. He was somewhat polite as he apologized as he was running down the hall.

He finally reached room 301, but the door was locked. He didn't know what he would see behind the door, but he prepared as best as he could for anything that was unavoidable. He lifted his hand, formed a fist, and knocked three times on the door. When no one answered, he quietly reached down, turned the handle, pushed the door open without a creek and stepped in silently as the rest of his team were finally catching up from waiting for the elevator.

* * *

There she was, as beautiful as an angel, asleep one the chair beside her mother's bed. He motioned behind him and the rest of the team followed. Jeannie was fast asleep in the bed covered in bandages. They did realize that she was more than likely sedated rather than sleeping in her own free will, but her eyes were moving quickly under her eyelids as if she was in a never ending nightmare, but it probably was. Her experience at the time was unimaginable and no one really wanted to think about it in fear of crying for the older woman.

Pete looked behind and Helena and the British woman read his mind. She stepped in front of him, turned around and pointed for Claudia and Steve to keep watch outside. Alice had not been located and now that they had found Myka, it needed to be their number one priority that and keeping Myka safe.

After the pair stepped outside of the room, Helena walked up to the other bed and placed one hand on the curtain. She looked back at Pete who had his Tessla at hand and pointed to shoot if needed. Helena took a deep breath and pulled open the curtain and Pete fired, shooting a bolt of electricity at an empty bed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had a hard time actually deciding on what I really wanted here, but here is the outcome. Thanks again for all the positive reviews.

P.S. I figured out the ending :P Now to just get you guys there ^_^

Myka woke startled as a buzzing noise filled the air. She rose to her feet and immediately covered her eyes. There was a neon blue light covering the room and as soon as it dimmed, Myka went to check on her mother. There was another light in the room, but it wasn't the horrible fluorescent lights from the ceiling. Instead, it was the bedspread of the other bed that had caught on fire and a dim, yellow and orange light grew into a huge disaster. Myka didn't really know what to do, so she did the only thing she knew.

She ran out of the room and down the hall. It was a mess there as papers were everywhere and there was even a nurse on her hands and knees gathering the scattered mess, but she ignored everything else and ran to pull the fire alarm.

Out in the hall, the sprinklers went off making the nurses and Myka become soaked. That didn't stop her though. She ran to her mother's room after grabbing the fire extinguisher from the nurse's station. She put out the fire as quickly as she could then turned her attention to the two strangers in her mother's room.

"Who are you?" she asked, not scared, but pissed off.

"Myka," Pete said taking a step closer to her.

Myka didn't waste any time. She quickly lifted the extinguisher and hit Pete on the head with it. She knew the man would live, but have a major headache next time he opened his eyes as he fell to the floor. The dark haired woman knelt to his side and checked his vitals to be sure he was still alive then looked back up at Myka, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Please," she began. "We're old friends."

"I don't know you," was all Myka said in a reply.

"I know," the other woman spoke again. "But that's not your fault. Someone has tampered with your memory. All we want to do is fix it. Please trust us."

At that moment a shout erupted from outside of the room.

"MOMMY!" a girl yelled and sounded like she was struggling.

Myka rushed out of the room to find two other people fighting to hold on to Cassandra. She couldn't take it anymore. She lifted the extinguisher to use as a weapon again, but Helena held up her hand motioning for the other two to stop.

"Let her go," Helena said.

"H.G.," Claudia began. "It's Alice. We can't just 'let her go.' You know that. She'll hurt more people like she did to Jeannie."

Right before Claudia finished that sentence, Pete walked out of the room, rubbing where Myka hit him.

"Ouch," was all he said.

"I understand that," Helena spoke again.

"What do you mean 'like she hurt Jeannie'?" Myka asked, confused.

The sprinklers had stopped and nurses were running around trying to help other patients in the hospital. It was only a matter of time before the fire department arrived and evacuated the building and it was best if they weren't here.

"We need to talk somewhere more private," Helena said. "Please, let the girl go with Claudia and Steve. She will be safe. We can then go somewhere to talk."

"Cassandra stays with me," Myka said firmly, tightening her grip on the extinguisher. Helena nodded and Steve and Claudia released the little girl and she ran to her mother, who picked her up closely.

"All of you have those gun things?" Myka asked curiously.

"Yes," Helena answered. "But we won't use them on you, Myka."

Claudia noted how H.G. stated she wouldn't use it on Myka, but never on Alice. H.G. couldn't promise that because the girl was dangerous, even now when she was playing the role of a little girl. Alice's plan was all clear now. Claudia began to feel sorry for Alice, but she still hated her. Myka's life and mind were a mess right now and it was because of that girl. Jeannie was in the hospital and who knew when she would get better. She was sure it all depended on when Alice was brought down.

Myka nodded and Helena nodded towards Steve and Claudia again. They turned around and headed for the stairs this time as the elevators were out because of the fire alarm being activated. Three flights of stairs later they exited the building and piled into the cars they drove there, Myka in her own vehicle with Cassandra. Pete was following Myka back to the bookstore to be sure he wouldn't get lost and to be sure she wasn't running away anywhere with Alice. He was just happy that they had found them safely and before Myka was hurt.

Pete turned his attention to Helena, who looked stressed. She usually would have fought more for the child to stay with Claudia and Steve, but she gave in too easily. He knew she had to have some kind of plan up her Steve, but no one was really sure if it was a good one or not.

* * *

The car rides on both cases were silent. Myka had a little music playing to calm Cassandra, but it didn't really seem to help. She pulled into a parking space and got out. Cassandra was half asleep, so Myka picked her up and went inside to lay her down so she could rest. It had been a long night and surely the child was sleepy. Myka herself waited in the front for her company to come in, but it isn't who entered.

* * *

"Pete, Claudia, Steve, wait," Helena said calmly, directing their attention to her. "We have to get Myka to think we're on her side. If she believes Alice is really just a four year old girl…"

"You mean we have to treat her like one?" Claudia asked in disgust. The thought of being nice to a murderess was hard to handle.

Helena nodded and began talking more on the subject of them complaining and to keep their Tesslas out of sight in case Alice might try to get a hold of one. Pete rolled his eyes and turned away from her and headed into the building. He wanted so much to save Myka from this horrible incident, but he wasn't entirely sure why it appeared as if H.G. was stalling them from something.

He pushed open the door and the tiny bell at the top rung. He remembered how last time he was here that bell annoyed the hell out of him and he really wanted to tear it down, but it wasn't his place. He looked around the front room, but Myka wasn't there, so he decided to look in the back. When she wasn't there either, he headed up the stairs to check the rooms. Myka's old one was empty as was her sisters. Alice and Myka were nowhere to be found. He then thought to look in Jeannie's bedroom, but when he pushed open the door, all that was present was the pool of Jeannie's blood that was there earlier. They were gone. They both were without a trace of where. When he walked downstairs he saw Claudia and Steve with worried looks on their faces, but Helena was smiling. She knew something the she wasn't sharing, but Pete had enough.

He walked right up to her, grabbed the collar of her shirt and pushed her hard onto the counter behind her.

"Where is she?" Pete demanded.

Helena didn't answer as Pete's hands moved to be around her throat, choking the life out of her. Claudia was the one to save her from that.

"Pete!" she said, walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, especially if H.G. knows anything about it. We will. I promise. Besides, men aren't allowed to hit girls. Didn't your mother teach you that?"

She tightened her grip on his shoulder and Pete relaxed his hands and released Helena, stepping back. It didn't get her out of the spotlight though.

"I thought he would kill me," Helena said to Claudia. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Claudia said as she whipped out her Tessla and shot H.G. square in the chest. She then turned to Pete. "I hope you're right on this. If not, I just shot one of our own agents."

"My feelings are usually always right."

"Don't be clouded with love," Steve finally spoke and watched as Pete's face got bright red. He tried to deny it, but Steve stopped him. "We can all see it in your eyes. It's been that way for awhile. You can't deny it."

Claudia nodded in approval and asked the two men to help tie H.G. up to interrogate her on the whereabouts of Myka and Alice.


	13. Chapter 13

Helena woke with a startle and pulled at her wrists, which were tied behind her. When she looked around the room, she knew she was still in the bookstore, but in the back room, away from any of the windows. Claudia was the only other person in the room and she was curled up on one of the couches with a book in her hands. Any other time it would have been surprising to see Claudia with a book in her hands, but not when she was in a bookstore with nothing else to do. When Claudia noticed H.G. was awake, she closed the book and said something along the lines of it took her long enough to wake.

Helena wished they would release her. How could they really be sure she knew anything? She did know something, but she had been in worse situations than this and she wouldn't let anything spill. Would they really torture her to get the answer? Would they starve her? By the time they got the answer out of her, Alice would be gone and Myka could be saved or she could be dead if those who took her did their job properly. Helena hoped that they would get it done quickly.

"What aren't you telling us?" Claudia asked, putting her feet on the floor.

Helena looked as innocent as she could, but she knew Claudia wasn't buying it.

"Steve," Claudia called. "Can you come help me?"

When he entered the room, he looked grim. Helena could tell that he didn't like the idea of tying up another agent. If anything, he was the one Helena needed to convince to let her go, but she knew that wouldn't be easy. He was a human lie-detector and knew immediately if anyone was lying about anything big or small.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Steve asked Helena.

She shook her head and said a plain "nothing."

Steve looked at her quizzically then looked betrayed.

"I was kind of hoping they were wrong," he told her with a hurt look in his eyes. "I thought that there was no way you would betray us after everything, but they were right. There's something going on and unless you tell me, there's nothing I can do for you."

"WHERE IS MYKA?" Pete yelled, pushing through the door and stopping in front of the tied up woman.

She shook her head indicating she wasn't going to talk. Pete raised his hand to her then realized he couldn't hit a woman, so he backed away in anger. Claudia was the one to step up and actually slap Helena across her right cheek, a red mark showing immediately afterwards. H.G. was hurt. She actually wanted to cry due to her team thinking she had betrayed them. She didn't cry though. Instead, she held her composure and continued to look like the bad guy.

"I know nothing," Helena said, hoping it was confident enough to lead Steve off her trail.

"Lie," Steve said immediately afterwards.

"How do you know?" she asked. "What if I really did know nothing?"

Pete was in the middle of giving Claudia a high five for slapping Helena, but turned his attention to the British woman.

"When we were about to come in, you were the one distracting us," Pete said. "You didn't want us to come in. Why?"

"Because they were going to take her and if you were in the way they would have killed you," Helena let slip. She regretted that single sentence, but knew now she would have to explain. "You're not the only one after Alice. Who do you think I value more; you guys or Alice?"

Pete and Claudia looked at Steve to see if the woman was lying, but he nodded his head meaning she wasn't this time.

"What about Myka?" Pete asked. "Why wouldn't they just let her go?"

"She is affected with an artifact," Helena explained. "Do you think she would have left the little girl alone with them?"

"You mean the artifact we were affected with at the fair?" Claudia asked, finally understanding why Myka thought so protectively of the child.

Helena nodded.

"It was an exchange," she explained further. "The trade was Alice for the Janus Coin and the bracelet that affected you. How could the regents have passed up that opportunity? Myka was just in the way."

"What about Myka?" Claudia asked another question. "What will they do to her?"

"Best case scenario?" Helena began. "They would kill her. And yes, that is the best case scenario."

Pete looked as if he wanted to fall apart. How could the regents let Alice go let alone allow someone to take Myka with them? Myka was the best agent and everyone knew that. She was quick thinking, smart and not to mention pretty to look at. They would let her die? Pete needed to speak to his mother immediately.

* * *

"Pete?" Jane's voice rang through the phone.

"Mom," he began. "We really need to talk."

"You can talk to me about anything."

"Helena said the Regents allowed someone to take Alice in exchange for the Janus Coin and the bracelet that affected us," he stated. Jane replied with a yes and he continued. "They took Myka with them. Mom, we have to get her back."

"Pete," Jane's voice rang with a hint of sadness. "The deal was already made. They were told to kill anyone that protected Alice. I can't go back on our word. How will that look for the regents? Besides, they already have Alice. How can I get either one of them back?"

"Mom," Pete said, really wanting to cry. "You're talking about Myka. You're talking about the girl I love and if you don't try to save her, I'll do it myself."

"Pete!" Jane cried out. "Please don't…"

He never heard the ending of the sentence as he hung up and went back inside.

"Here's what we're going to do," Pete said to Alice. "You're going to help save Myka and I won't kill you."

Steve and Claudia looked at Pete with sadness in their eyes. They felt sorry for him as did Helena and there was only one thing to do. They were going to kidnap Myka and Alice and break the deal the Regents had accepted.


	14. The End

A/N: I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I've been quite busy with school, work, and taking care of everything else like this storm that's hitting the East Coast of the U.S. I hope you like this chapter and everything becomes much more clear 3 Enjoy 3 ~ExtraordinarilyxInsane 3

The team was in the car, although they didn't know where they were headed. H.G. was in the front seat with Pete, but Claudia had a Tessla pointed at the British woman to be sure nothing bad would happen.

"Please," Helena pleaded again. "Please don't do anything that would hurt the mission here."

"MISSION?" Pete yelled. "You're risking the life of another agent and it's Myka of all people! How can you say that? She was the one that stood up for you when no one else would and you're all for selling out her life here? You disgust me."

Helena's eyes became watery as if she was going to cry. Pete saw, but he knew he had meant every word he said. How could he think anything else of this woman? Myka was the only one who stood up for Helena and believed in her when no one else would. She cared for Helena and had actually considered her a friend, yet here her "friend" was sending her to her death. Pete couldn't even fathom how Helena could live with that fact.

"Please pull over," Helena asked in a demanding tone.

Pete refused and kept driving. He had no idea where he was going, but all he knew was he had to save Myka's life. It seemed as if she didn't even know any of them, which was kind of expected since they knew Alice had the Janus coin. The thing Pete didn't really get was the little girl. Myka had called her Cassandra, hadn't she? What was that about? There were just small parts Pete couldn't piece together for some odd reason. It was too much.

"Don't you think I know that?" Helena asked Pete. "Do you not think I would give up anything to change it and save Myka's life? We always lose agents. It's the way this job goes. I've lost friends in my time, even family to the point where I knew I couldn't go on anymore, but there was nothing I could do then and there's nothing I can do now. There's nothing you can do now."

"There is something I can do," Pete replied confidently.

"What is that?" Helena asked. "Risk your life to save the woman you love? Risk yours and every Warehouse agent's life for one person? Would you really die for her and take Claudia and Steve with you?"

"Yes," was all Pete said.

Myka didn't scream or cry out when the blindfold was removed from her face. It was dropped to the floor by the person who was standing behind her, although she still had no idea who it was. They were all careful not to talk around her in case she recognized their voices, but that didn't mean Myka wasn't curious. Footsteps had echoed on the wooden floor indicating more people were behind her than one, but she couldn't and dared not to turn her head. They were trouble and that was enough for her to stay as calm as possible.

Whispers could be heard coming from behind her, but she still couldn't tell who the people were that had taken her and Cassandra. Cassandra was nowhere to be seen in this room and it scared her. Myka was suppose to be in charge and a parental figure to Cassandra, but how could she when she couldn't protect her? It was taking them too long to speak or recognize Myka, so she decided to speak up herself. The worst thing they could do is kill her, but she had a feeling that they would do that anyway.

"Where's my daughter?" Myka asked. She heard shuffling behind her, but no one spoke, so she asked again. "Where is Cassandra?"

"Myka," a voice she had in fact recognized somewhere in her mind. "Cassandra isn't available right now. I think instead of worrying about her you should worry about yourself right now."

Myka knew she wanted to cry, but she also wanted to be strong. It wasn't like her to give into weakness in a stressful moment, but for some reason she wanted nothing more than to break down. Tears swelled in her eyes and she had to fight to hold them back. When someone forcefully pushed Cassandra through the door in front of her, she couldn't hold her tears in any longer.

"MOMMA!" Cassandra cried and started to run to Myka. The man who pushed her through the door grabbed her arm and held on tightly to be sure she wouldn't get any closer. As he did, it seemed as if no one but Myka saw a tiny gold coin fall out of the little girl's pocket and roll onto the floor.

Myka's cheeks became red and her breathing became heavy. Sniffles escaped her, but no one was paying attention to her. All eyes were on the little girl. Some people stepped out in front of Myka and held out guns pointed in her direction.

"No!" Myka yelled as she stuck her foot out and tripped one of the men over. When he fell, his gun went off and sent a bullet flying into the chest of the man who was holding down Cassandra. He fell to the floor in a thump and Cassandra ran away from him, heading towards Myka. The other men looked at each other not knowing what to do and didn't pay much attention to Cassandra who seemed to pick something off the floor and run to Myka. When she reached the older woman, she threw her arms around Myka and slid something into her palm while whispering something in her ear. It took three men to pull the little girl off of the older one and pull her far away enough. They still had their guns out and no longer seemed phased by the death of their co-worker.

Myka looked at the scene, but was hardly paying attention to it. Cassandra's voice played in her head over and over again when she whispered two words that slowly began to make sense.

"I'm sorry," the four year olds voice kept saying as if on repeat. Memories began flashing back in a sequence that made no sense to Myka, but the memories made sense. She saw herself and the others. She saw herself with Pete in the Warehouse making jokes and laughing along with Artie. The next memory she had was finding Artie in Josh's old laboratory as they were trying to save Josh and Claudia. Helena was an unexpected twist in their lives as she was introduced by McPherson who planned on using H.G. to his advantage. Steve came in next when Myka decided to leave, but everyone said they didn't need a new partner. They had all eventually became close, even H.G. Wells who had tried to kill them multiple times.

It was then that things became clear. She remembered that Alice had escaped from the Warehouse and then everything that had happened since that. She had even remembered Alice plea in another abandoned Warehouse and Myka looked at the little girl in front of her.

The men in front of her stopped and looked behind her as if looking for approval. She knew there was still just one more person there and she knew who from her memories who it was due to the voice of the person who spoke to her earlier.

"Artie," her voice rang out as clear as could be. The men in front of her looked at her like she was crazy, but she ignored them. She had been getting a lot of those looks lately and getting them from complete strangers was nothing unusual. "I know it's you."

Footsteps sounded, echoing like death through the room. Myka dreaded seeing the man's face, but he stepped out in front of her, searching her eyes as to the secret behind her miraculous recovery. When his eyes showed he didn't have an answer, Myka gave herself up and dropped the Janus coin to the ground. He slowly bent down to pick it up and when he stood, he pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"Ah," he said, finally realizing the secret. "The girl had it and when she ran to you she put it in your hand."

Myka nodded and everyone else behind him stood in wonder. Everyone except Alice, who was wondering where this would go. Myka had her memories back, so would her fate still be the same as Alice? Were they really going to kill this little girl who had caused so much crime for such an innocent cause? Myka really wouldn't doubt it.

"Myka, dear," Artie said, taking a step forward. He looked worried, ashamed of what was going to happen and hurt in another way that made no sense to Myka until he spoke his next sentence. "This would have been easier had you not remembered everything."

"Artie, please," Myka whispered her plea, but he took a step away from her and turned his back, his attention focusing on the little girl being held back. Artie didn't seem fazed from Myka's plea and took steps toward the little girl. No more than three steps towards Alice and there was a crash from behind Myka. She wished desperately that she could see behind her, but it was impossible. It did nothing but leave rope burns along her wrists as she wiggled between the tightness.

Before she knew it, a bolt of blue electricity that had been present in the hospital flashed past her and struck Artie and another on the other side that struck one of the men holding the guns. Claudia came rushing past Myka and began hand-to-hand combat with another, knocking him on his back with a roundhouse kick. Steve came rushing past and helped Claudia while another team member reached behind Myka and untied her.

When she turned around, she was face to face with Pete, who placed his hands on her cheek and kissed her fully on the lips. Myka could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, but she didn't want to pull away. He just saved her, but not only that; she loved him. She realized that he had risked his life to set out to save her and had even when she didn't remember who he was. He had never given up on her and it made her feel wanted. It made her feel desired.

"Artie!" Myka exclaimed as soon as the kiss broke off. Pete looked confused.

"Not exactly what I thought you would say," Pete said in a tone that hinted at his disappointment. "I mean it may not have been the best kiss, but…"

"No!" she almost yelled, turning around. The men that held guns were on their back and Steve and Claudia were now holding onto Alice tightly by her shoulders. "He was here. He was the one in charge of all of this. Where did he…"

"Go?" a female voice said from behind them all. Helena stepped through the area that the rest of the team had come through. It appeared as if the team used a laser and cut through the slim wall and pushed it through quickly, but how did the men holding her not notice? It had to have happened quickly for them not to notice.

As if she could read her mind, Claudia stepped forward after making sure Steve could handle Alice and motioned Myka's attention to a new device she had made.

"I haven't named it yet," she told the older woman who was attempting to soothe her wrists by rubbing them lightly. "It produces a laser already in a circle to break into places. Pretty nifty huh?"

Myka didn't answer. Her attention wasn't on Claudia, but instead on the other agent who had seemed to turn against them. Helena had a Tessla pointed towards the team and Artie was right beside her.

"Hand over Alice," his voice seemed to echo through the room. "Myka too. Then we'll go. Leave you alone."

Helena looked at Pete then turned her attention to Myka. Myka looked at Helena with betrayal written all over her face. It stabbed Helena in the heart to see her best friend thinking that way, but there was really nothing she could do. Helena told the Regents she would help with the capture of Alice and anyone who stood in the way. Now the entire team was standing in her way. It hurt to see Myka like this, but would she have to give up her entire team? Would she have to give up her entire family? Could she do it?

Helena shook her head.

"I can't," her voice rang out in a song-like manner. Artie looked to the woman to his left and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head again and stepped toward her team, her gun still raised. She felt hurt when they all took a step away from her, but she turned around and pointed her gun at Artie.

"If the Regents want to kill Myka, they'll have to kill me as well," Helena said, finally realizing what the right thing to do was. "Good luck trying."

Pete saw Helena's change in heart and stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"And me," he stated with a stern look on his face.

Claudia and Steve both stepped up to Helena and Pete and chided in that they too would have to be killed before they could lay a hand on Myka, not really paying any attention to Alice. It was rather surprising when Alice stepped up as well.

"You'll have to destroy me too," she spoke. "Good luck doing that. I believe you have tried before and it almost ended with just about everyone in this room being possessed and almost killed."

Artie's face went white.

"H.G.," he began. "You're suppose to help."

"Not at the price of losing my family," she stated. "These are also your agents. Do you not care about them? Why would you want to kill them? They're your family too."

Artie took a step forward.

"Do you not think I know that?" he said with a quivering voice. "They are my family, but I have orders."

"You would listen to orders to kill your family?" Myka said, pushing through the pile of friends that separated her from her mentor. "I never would have pegged you for that type."

"You don't understand," he replied to Myka, shaking his head.

"I don't understand what?" she responded with throwing her hands up in the air. "I thought you were a friend. You don't understand. My father was hardly there for me growing up. I considered you…"

She paused. She couldn't take anymore of this and tears began to fall down her rosy cheeks. She brushed her hair out of her face. Pete stepped up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist and again she felt perfectly safe, but she knew what she had to do to really break through to Artie. Instead of falling back against Pete, she moved out of his arms and took a step forward.

"Kill me," she said lifting her arms straight out from her body. She appeared as Jesus did on the cross, but that didn't matter much. "Leave them alone and kill me if you want. But… I know you. I don't think you could kill me. You think of me as family. Could you kill your own family?"

Artie said nothing, but his arms went behind his back. He knew if he hurt Myka he wouldn't be getting out of here alive, but he hoped Alice wouldn't either. He didn't want to hurt Myka, but he wanted the little girl. Alice was something that couldn't be allowed in society. She was a murderer and didn't think about the actions as a normal human being did. If anything, she should be locked up in an asylum, but would these people really do that? He knew they wouldn't. They would have no choice but to kill her. He knew what he had to do.

When his arms came out in front of him, he had a gun in his hand, which he aimed and fired. Bullets ricocheted off the walls and the noise echoed making some people cover their ears. It was Helena who reacted. She whipped out what looked like her Tessla and shot, only it wasn't electricity that shot out. Next thing the people in the room knew was Artie had fallen onto the floor. The team didn't know if he was dead, but they did know that it was bullets that came out of Helena's weapon. Death was all around the room, so why wouldn't he be dead?

Myka was the first one to move as she stepped up to Artie, knelt down, and checked his vitals.

"He's alive," she said with a sigh of relief. Other sighs escaped from her team behind her and they stepped up. Alice was also among them. Artie wasn't dead, but instead unconscious on the floor. How did things get this far? They could have lost everything, but instead it was only the beginning. What would happen now?

No one got a say as Helena quickly turned her weapon to Alice, who stood motionless.

"Where's the mirror?" Helena asked. "We can trap you in that. I was told how."

Alice nodded and held up the shard, but began to speak.

"It wouldn't do you much good though."

"It will," Claudia said as she took the shard from Alice and took another step back quickly. "We can save the little girl you're possessing."

Alice said nothing, but only shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Pete asked taking a step forward.

"It's been too long," Myka said, taking a step towards Alice while everyone was stepping back. "You've been there too long. The trace of the girl…"

"Is gone," Alice said nodding. "So, do what you want to me, but you can't save the girl."

Pete, Helena, Claudia and Steve all bowed their heads in disappointment, but Myka spoke up.

"I know what to do," she said walking back to the chair that she was tied in. She bent down and picked up the Janus Coin. She was going to give Alice what she wanted as well as herself. All would be well then. Of course she would have some loose ends to tie up, but it would be for the better. The Regents and Artie wouldn't have a say in the matter. Maybe one day Myka would be able to tell them, but for now…

She looked at Pete who looked shocked, but he looked back and forth between Myka and Alice, knowing that it was what they both wanted. It was what they both needed. So he did nothing but nod.

**One Year Later…**

Myka and Pete walked along the beach shore. They were on a vacation from the Warehouse and they were enjoying it. A rented cabin along the shore of France was about a mile ahead and they were just walking, allowing the water to brush up on their bare feet. They're eyes were travelling back and forth between each other and the little girl who was trying to throw herself against the waves of the ocean. She was laughing, not trying to hurt herself, but having a good time. Nothing would ruin this moment.

"Cassandra!" Myka called out, trying not to laugh. "Please be careful."

"Oh she's fine," Pete said.

After he spoke, he dipped Myka down and kissed her passionately, never wanting to lose the woman he loved or the little girl he had come to know and love. Alice was no more in one way, but in another, she was completely remade. She still carried her personality, but it wasn't the way it was before. It was the personality of a loving, carefree child she was before she saw her mother killed. She was an amazingly smart girl, who knew nothing but the past year of her life in which she had been living as Pete and Myka's daughter. She didn't know that she wasn't really their daughter, but they suspected they would tell her in the future. She was well known around the Warehouse and maybe in the future she would become a Warehouse agent just like both her parents.

The little girl smiled and waved to the couple walking down the shore, but her attention turned to the sunset and the mixture of pinks, purples, reds, oranges, yellows, and blues in the sky.

"Mommy, daddy, look!" she exclaimed, pointing to the horizon. They both looked and looked at how happy she was. At that moment, neither could say they made the wrong choice one year ago, but at this moment they both knew…

Anything was possible and the future held an unknown amount of mysteries.

**The End**


End file.
